Next Door Symphony
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA] Roderich emménage à Berlin et découvre avec effroi que son voisin ne sort jamais de son appartement et vit constamment dans l'obscurité. Les légendes le disent vampire... Ce que Roderich ne croit pas du tout, bien sûr. Mais quand il entend jouer de la musique en pleine nuit, Roderich se retrouve bien malgré lui fasciné par l'homme mystérieux et sa musique hypnotique...
1. Chapitre 1

Happy Halloween! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, ahah. Behind the Beast fête ses deux ans. Cette fois, à la question _trick or treat_... Je réponds _trick_.

(Ou pas ; mais l'ambiance sera creepy. Un peu.)

Je commençais à trouver le temps long sans parution... Et cette fic traînait, tout scénarisée, dans un tiroir depuis deux ans, alors...

Disclaimer : tous les personnages (sauf mention contraire) appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Pairing : PruAus

Genre : Drama/Romance ?

Rating : je vais dire T parce que je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où ça ira.

Résumé : Roderich Edelstein a récemment emménagé à Berlin et découvre avec effroi que son voisin est effrayant. Il ne sort jamais de son appartement, vit constamment dans l'obscurité. Les légendes le disent vampire. Ce que Roderich ne croit pas du tout, bien sûr. Mais quand l'homme mystérieux commence à jouer de la musique en pleine nuit, Roderich se retrouve bien malgré lui fasciné par l'habitant et sa musique hypnotique...

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh Elle est extrêmement importante, je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter pour vous mettre dans le bain creepy/expérimental/rock/classique de la chose.

En particulier, _The Taste of Blood_ de Jozef van Wissem et SQÜRL est le "main theme" de la fic.

Petite dédicace à Bey0nd qui m'a tirée d'un mauvais pas en me suggérant ce titre !

J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Next Door Symphony

Chapitre I

 _Août 2016._

Magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. « Ascenseur hors-service ! » Bien sûr ! C'était typique.

Oh, tout ça commençait vraiment mal. Bien que, à première vue, ç'avait été un cadeau de la Providence, quand Roderich cherchait désespérément un appartement à Berlin. Et il avait trouvé ce modeste mais confortable et élégant studio, pour un loyer ridicule. Exactement tout ce que l'Autrichien souhaitait. Avec une propriétaire sympathique, polie, joviale et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fréquentable.

Mais les choses avaient changé.

Roderich, qui n'avait vu dans son appartement que la relative proximité avec son lieu de travail, avait découvert avec effroi qu'il devrait utiliser les U-bahn et S-bahn dès qu'il aurait besoin de voyager dans la ville. C'était la conséquence de son immeuble décentré par rapport à tout le reste -la gare, l'aéroport, le centre. Rien que pour son trajet du jour entre la Hauptbahnof et son logement, il s'était perdu. Trois fois.

Et maintenant, quand enfin il avait franchi le seuil de la porte du bâtiment, il découvrait que l'ascenseur était en panne. Il occupait le cinquième étage, bon sang... ! Heureusement que ses meubles et son piano l'avaient précédé et qu'un déménageur avait tout monté dans son appartement... Il n'aurait pas supporté de monter et descendre un nombre incalculable de fois pour amener toutes ses caisses là-haut.

Il soupira et ramassa ses valises, qu'il avait lâchées de frustration et de choc. Il grommela entre ses dents serrées des malédictions à l'adresse de l'immeuble, de la ville, de l'Allemagne. Il avait gravi trois marches de l'escalier tortueux lorsqu'une porte grinça au rez-de-chaussée, dans son dos.

« _Herr_ Edelstein ! » l'appela la voix claire de la propriétaire.

Il se retourna vers elle et la vit sur le pas de la porte de son appartement. Elle était probablement en train de dresser sa comptabilité, elle portait ses petites lunettes de lecture sur le nez. Ses épais cheveux bruns étaient noués distraitement en un chignon lâche et énorme. Elle lui souriait, aimable.

« Bonjour. » la salua Roderich.

« Bonjour ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

 _« Jusqu'à Berlin, oui..._ » fut-il tenté de répondre.

« Ça s'est bien passé. » approuva-t-il finalement. « Seulement quelques désagréments dans les transports en commun berlinois à déplorer. »

Il passa délibérément sous silence son piètre sens de l'orientation. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la faute des métros s'il s'était perdu, mais de là à l'avouer...

« Le voyage a dû vous fatiguer... ? »

Roderich se remémora brièvement sa journée. Elle avait commencé trop tôt. A Vienne. Il avait passé quelques nuits chez ses parents, puisque son ancien propriétaire avait déjà trouvé un amateur pour louer l'appartement que l'Autrichien abandonnait. Rien que ça l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus rien leur demander, encore moins de l'aide...

Mais c'était terminé. Pour l'année à venir, et -si tout allait bien- les années futures, Roderich habiterait Berlin. Aussi longtemps que l' _Universität der Künste_ , et en particulier le département musical, le garderait parmi le corps enseignant.

« Je suis épuisé. » approuva finalement Roderich.

« Désolée pour l'ascenseur. » s'excusa la propriétaire, comme si c'était de sa faute. « J'ai appelé le réparateur, mais il ne pourra pas venir avant plusieurs jours. »

De mieux en mieux, vraiment.

« Je suppose que je dois voir ce désagrément comme une opportunité de garder la forme... ? »

Elle rit.

« Voulez-vous venir prendre un peu de repos avant d'attaquer l'escalier ? J'ai préparé du thé. »

Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre. Le contre se résumait à un tout petit objet : sa montre, qui lui indiquait que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et qu'il n'avait toujours pas déballé ses cartons. Le pour se composait des deux -lourdes, très lourdes- valises remplies de vêtements qu'il devrait monter à la seule force de ses bras.

« Avec plaisir, _Frau_ Hedervary. »

Il suivit la jeune propriétaire et son sourire resplendissant dans l'appartement propret du rez-de-chaussée, où il avisa bien vite le canapé confortable. Elle l'invita à s'y asseoir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt après avoir laissé ses valises dans l'entrée de l'appartement, pendant qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine claire et impeccable récupérer le thé qui infusait, ainsi que quelques biscuits. Elizabeta le rejoignit ensuite au salon en papotant gaiement de choses et d'autres. Roderich y prêtait peu attention, drapé qu'il était dans sa mauvaise humeur et ses préoccupations concernant son déménagement. Elle ne s'arrêta dans son babillage qu'à l'occasion d'un coup de sonnette. Intriguée, elle s'excusa auprès de son dernier locataire en date et alla ouvrir.

Roderich avala une gorgée de thé, entendant la rumeur d'une conversation joyeuse tenue dans l'entrée et d'une invitation pour le thé. Elizabeta Hedervary réapparut bientôt suivie d'un homme aux cheveux blond vénitien. Un chapeau entre les mains, il arborait un style vestimentaire pour le moins décalé. Une veste de costume rouge, manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes sur une chemise blanche. Voyant. Roderich trouva cela assez intéressant... Lui qui ne portait que des costumes foncés pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Roderich se leva pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, il tendit la main et l'homme la serra.

« Bonjour. Roderich Edelstein. »

« Ah oui ! Vous êtes celui du cinquième ! Enfin... Le Téméraire du cinquième, quoi. Enchanté. Vladimir Ionescu. »

Roderich se rassit, Vladimir et Elizabeta chacun dans un fauteuil individuel, face à lui.

« Téméraire... ? » répéta Roderich.

« Vous avez osé louer l'appartement vide. »

« C'est ce qu'on fait généralement, avec les appartements vides. » rétorqua Roderich, sourcils froncés.

Elizabeta jetait vers Vladimir un regard d'avertissement. L'homme n'en fit rien et se lança dans ses explications.

« Celui-là est spécial. Hein, Liza ? Il n'a pas été loué plus de deux mois depuis dix ans. »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez, une sorte de... Malédiction ? »

« Oh, pas du vôtre ! Celui de votre voisin, en revanche... »

« Vladimir ! » intervint Elizabeta, mal à l'aise. « Ça suffira. »

« Qui est mon voisin ? » demanda Roderich, intrigué.

Les réponses fusèrent en même temps.

« Un musicien. »

« Un vampire ! »

Roderich faillit recracher sa gorgée de thé.

« Un vampire ?! » répéta-t-il, amusé de la crédulité de son interlocuteur.

« C'est la légende qui s'est développée dans l'immeuble. » expliqua Elizabeta avec un soupir avant que Vladimir ne fasse plus de ravages. « C'est un misanthrope, c'est tout. Un musicien. Il a des horaires décalés, et donc... Il... Bon, je vous ai dit lors de la visite que l'isolation sonore était à refaire... Ça passe pour la plupart des sons usuels, mais vu que c'est un musicien, il... Il arrivera que vous l'entendiez jouer en pleine nuit. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ça, _Herr_ Edelstein, étant vous-même musicien. »

« J'aurais préféré en être avisé avant d'emménager. » avoua Roderich, un peu plus froidement. « Et ensuite ? Dois-je m'attendre à finir vidé de mon sang dans les deux mois ? C'est _certainement_ ce qu'il est advenu des anciens locataires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton de Roderich était ironique, mais sa voix était si posée et son expression, si noble, que ces interlocuteurs ne remarquaient jamais qu'il les insultait en soulignant l'absurdité de leurs propos par les siens.

« Roderich -permettez que je vous appelle Roderich?- je vous assure que je m'y connais, en vampires. »

« Ah oui. »

« Oui. Dracula, tout ça. Le nôtre, hé bien ! Figurez-vous que personne ne l'a jamais vu. Il ne sort jamais ! »

« Comment ça... ? Mais, vous, _Frau_ Hedervary, vous avez sûrement dû le voir... Pour la location de l'appartement... »

« Non... En fait, il m'a contactée par téléphone... Je vous parle de ça, il y a dix ans ! Il habitait Munich mais devait monter à Berlin, il avait vu l'annonce dans un journal et voulait l'appartement. Il a refusé de le visiter, il m'a assuré que la dimension indiquée lui convenait, qu'il n'était pas exigeant pour le reste. Il m'a payé un an de loyer d'avance et... Je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je trouvais ça louche. Alors, je me suis renseignée sur lui il n'a aucun casier. Nulle part. L'homme invisible. Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. »

« Vous voyez, Roderich, c'est louche ! En plus de ça, les volets sont toujours fermés. L'appartement est plongé dans l'obscurité. De la musique résonne en pleine nuit... Et on ne l'a jamais vu sortir, ni croisé dans l'escalier, ou pris l'ascenseur en même temps que lui... ! »

Roderich roula des yeux et termina sa tasse de thé. Au moins, ces rumeurs saugrenues expliquaient le loyer ridiculement bas. Il se leva et Elizabeta l'imita, anxieuse.

« Je vous en prie, _Herr_ Edelstein, ne prenez pas ces ragots au sérieux... ! Ce sont plutôt des blagues qui circulent parmi les locataires, mais, sincèrement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter... »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. » assura Roderich avec un sourire un peu forcé pour cacher son épuisement. « Mais j'ai énormément de cartons à déballer. Merci pour le thé. Bon après-midi ! »

Il sortit de l'appartement avec la bénédiction d'Elizabeta et un hochement de tête compréhensif, avant que le débat reprenne entre Vladimir et elle. Le nouveau locataire lâcha l'affaire en soulevant ses valises et en se préparant mentalement -non sans un long soupir- à gravir les cinq volées tortueuses d'escaliers.

Il arriva devant la porte de son appartement en sueur sous son costume et à bout de souffle. Il déposa ses valises et régula sa respiration, ses yeux s'aventurant malgré lui vers la porte opposée à la sienne. A côté de la sonnette, une étiquette. _Beilschmidt._ Roderich dénicha sa clef dans la poche de son pantalon, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'entrée.

Face à lui, les toilettes. Le court couloir débouchait ensuite sur une salle de séjour où ses meubles et cartons étaient rassemblés, au milieu. Une porte donnait sur la cuisine, un peu petite mais qui ferait l'affaire. Près de la grande porte vitrée qui menait à un étroit balcon, la table de salle à manger serait du plus bel effet. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte on y avait placé comme demandé son lit, sa bibliothèque et une garde-robe quelconque. Il dédaigna tout cela et ne fit que quelques pas dans le salon, pour ôter un drap recouvrant un demi-queue couleur d'ébène, verni. Ses doigts coururent sur les touches sans émettre le moindre son. S'il s'y mettait maintenant, il ne se préoccuperait plus de l'aménagement... A contrecœur, il s'éloigna et s'attaqua aux premières caisses.

oOo

Il ne vit pas le temps s'écouler. Il avait passé des heures la tête et les mains dans des cartons un peu endommagés par le voyage en camion, entre des tasses, des bouquins, des bibelots insignifiants qu'il décidait bien souvent de jeter. Son appartement prenait forme. Il avait tant bien que mal positionné les meubles comme il le souhaitait. Tellement absorbé dans sa tâche que, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir allumé les lampes -geste automatique effectué mécaniquement quand le besoin s'en était fait sentir.

Mains à la taille, il balaya son appartement du regard, debout au milieu de son séjour qui ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, avec un canapé face à la télé et un fauteuil attenant, non loin de la table qu'il avait placée exactement à l'endroit voulu. Au moins, il prendrait ses repas en face d'une vue assez enviable sur un place verte de Berlin...

Il marcha vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo pour y trouver des bouteilles d'eau et des vivres non périssables -cadeau de bienvenue d'Elizabeta. Il ouvrit une boîte de choucroute et la plaça sur la taque à induction. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que ce soit mangeable.

Et alors il l'entendit.

Une guitare, peut-être une basse... ? Roderich n'avait jamais été doué avec les instruments modernes. Mais c'était un son qui lui fit froid dans le dos, peut-être parce que son appartement n'était que faiblement éclairé et qu'il était seul dans un lieu presque inconnu.

Aigu et hypnotique, strident sans déranger... Juste assez pour interpeller. Du luth. Il n'en avait jamais entendu jouer dans une composition de ce genre... Indéniablement rock. Expérimentale ?

Et bientôt une batterie vint accompagner les accords, battre une mesure anarchique et à la fois régulière. Mélange des genres.

Il y avait une... Une ambiance, une atmosphère à ce morceau de musique nouveau. Roderich n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel ! Mais il savait d'instinct que cette mélodie, ou plutôt cette suite de notes, aurait très bien pu se retrouver dans un film gothique, voire d'épouvante.

Les paroles de Vladimir lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans son nouvel appartement. La musique semblait lui conférer un aspect menaçant, inquiétant, lugubre. Son estomac se contracta, il n'eut plus faim tout à coup.

« _Les volets sont toujours fermés. L'appartement est plongé dans l'obscurité. De la musique résonne en pleine nuit... Et on ne l'a jamais vu sortir, ni croisé dans l'escalier, ou pris l'ascenseur en même temps que lui... !_ »

« _Un vampire._ »

Roderich trouva refuge dans sa chambre et alluma le lustre du plafond. La lumière chassa les ombres, mais la confusion demeura dans son esprit. 23h25. Qui se mettait à jouer de la musique à une heure pareille ?

Il frissonna malgré lui.

Que diable Roderich avait-il encore fait pour mériter un voisin pareil... ?

* * *

Traductions

Herr : Monsieur (allemand)

Frau : Madame (allemand)

Notes

U-Bahn : équivalent du métro en Allemagne.

S-Bahn : équivalent du RER en Allemagne.

Donc, la scène est à Berlin ! Et pour une fois, je vais peut-être pas raconter trop de bêtises au sujet du décor...

Universität der Künste Berlin : Université des Arts de Berlin. C'est une des seules écoles artistiques d'Allemagne à avoir le titre d'université. Elle dispose d'un département dédié au piano. Rendez-vous sur le site udk-berlin . de pour en savoir plus !

La musique que Roderich entend est donc _The Taste of Blood_ composée par Jozef Van Wissem et SQÜRL pour le film _Only Lovers Left Alive_. Je me suis d'ailleurs inspirée du personnage d'Adam pour celui de Gilbert, que vous découvrirez... Un jour~ Pour les besoins de l'histoire, on fait comme si la musique était une création personnelle...

Vladimir Ionescu est bien entendu Romania. J'ai choisi son nom de famille au hasard, aussi parce que c'est proche de Ionesco, un dramaturge roumain et français.

Cette fic sera pour ainsi dire un huis clos, mais il y aura au moins une guest-star par chapitre !

Merci pour votre lecture ! Une review ?

Chapitre 2 : le 15 novembre ! Et dès lors, on passe à un chapitre par mois.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de Next Door Symphony ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Deux guest-stars cette fois... Devinez qui !

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh

On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour quelques notes ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre II

 _Septembre 2016._

Roderich se réveilla en sursaut et désorienté. Il se redressa dans le lit et il lui fallut de longues secondes pour identifier sa chambre berlinoise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sur la table de chevet, un réveil indiquait 3 heures du matin révolues. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Qu'est-ce qui... L'avait réveillé ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

Son sommeil était agité depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Berlin, près d'un mois plus tôt. Il avait espéré que ses journées à l'Université le fatigueraient suffisamment pour lui permettre de s'endormir sitôt couché, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il devait encore s'habituer à son nouvel environnement... Oh, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de prêter attention aux légendes et superstitions surnaturelles de ses congénères. Par conséquent, il ne craignait pas de se réveiller avec des marques de morsure dans la nuque et l'envie de vider le premier humain venu de son sang.

Il n'en restait pas moins que quelque chose l'avait tiré du sommeil en pleine nuit et l'avait mis dans un état dont il avait peu l'habitude. Il tendit l'oreille. Son voisin. Bien sûr.

Il soupira.

Ce soir-là, c'était visiblement une expérimentation électrique. Rock. Avec une guitare électrique. Pauvre guitare, au passage. Le musicien n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit. Aussi, s'il s'y prenait plus tôt... Roderich se rendit vite compte qu'il répétait les mêmes accords. Quelques notes suivies, puis un blanc. Les mêmes notes reprenaient ensuite, avec quelques modifications dans la hauteur ou la vitesse de l'enchaînement. L'Autrichien expatrié se prit à écouter, mais en plus à imaginer un guitariste au visage flou s'évertuer à tirer un son satisfaisant de cette guitare -produisant au passage quelques notes discordantes comme celles qui, à n'en pas douter, avaient réveillé Roderich- au risque de finir par l'exploser sur le sol. A l'évidence, le guitariste nocturne était frustré. Il avait une idée précise des sons qu'il voulait produire mais ne parvenait pas à les arracher à l'instrument.

Roderich était parfaitement réveillé à présent. Il sortit de son lit et enfila un pull par-dessus son t-shirt de nuit. Avec le raffut de l'autre, il n'était pas près de se rendormir... Il traversa l'appartement jusqu'à la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir, alors que dans une tasse, il se préparait un thé. De cette pièce-là, on entendait encore plus le bruit venant de l'appartement voisin. Les deux appartements n'étaient séparés l'un de l'autre que par un petit débarras où _Frau_ Herdervary entreposait des outils et des matériaux qui pouvaient, à l'occasion, servir à ses locataires.

Il y eut une pause dans la torture de l'instrument. Une minute passa, puis deux. Roderich réalisa qu'il ne bougeait pas d'où il était. Il restait sur place. Il attendait. Il attendait les prochaines notes qui viendraient de l'appartement voisin.

Au cours des derniers jours -ou plutôt des dernières nuits- écoulés depuis son emménagement, il l'avait entendu jouer du luth, de la batterie et de la guitare. Parfois, c'était impensable qu'il soit tout seul à jouer. Peut-être qu'il n'était vraiment pas humain, finalement. Alors, oui, Roderich était intrigué. Musicalement curieux. Car son voisin était musicalement intriguant. Et pourtant les secondes s'écoulaient et le silence demeurait.

Enfin, des notes fusèrent dans le calme de la nuit, et Roderich se figea. Du piano. Un rythme endiablé, au propre comme au figuré, s'éleva, et l'Autrichien frémit, sentant ses entrailles se tordre. Liszt. Une _Valse de Méphisto_. Morceau réputé technique et difficile. Et un peu obscur, bien entendu, ça collait avec le personnage. Roderich plaqua l'oreille contre la paroi froide de son appartement. Il n'entendait pas bien.

Comme dans un état second, grisé par la musique et la curiosité piquée au plus haut point, il se retrouva sur le palier et puis dans le débarras. Là, il entendit comme si aucun mur ne le séparait du musicien. Il jouait probablement dans la partie de l'appartement la plus proche de Roderich. Il s'assit sur une boîte à outils poussiéreuse et savoura la mélodie grisante. Quelle performance ! Pas une hésitation, pas une erreur ! Quel niveau devait avoir ce musicien ! Comment était-ce possible ? Se pouvait-il que « Beilschmidt » soit le nom d'un grand musicien allemand qu'il ignorât ? Improbable...

Il était bluffé. Profondément admiratif -qui diable pouvait donner une performance pareille à près de 4 heures du matin?- et, bon, peut-être un peu jaloux. Mais la curiosité l'emportait sur tout le reste. Il devait savoir. Il devait... Il devait faire quelque chose ! Dire au musicien à quel point son interprétation du morceau l'avait hypnotisé et transporté.

Il quitta le débarras et inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte de son voisin avec énergie. Le piano s'était tu. Roderich entendit distinctement un bruit de pas, et espéra que ce misanthrope daignerait lui ouvrir. Il n'en fut rien. Bientôt, le musicien que la _Valse_ avait débarrassé de sa frustration empoigna à nouveau sa guitare et se remit à jouer, plus sereinement cette fois, signalant au passage à l'homme devant la porte que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

Roderich ne se laissa pas démonter. Il regagna son appartement dans le même état d'agitation, dénicha du papier à lettre et traça de son écriture penchée, courbe et majestueuse quelques éloges :

« _Je m'appelle Roderich Edelstein, nous sommes voisins. Je suis pianiste et je vous prie de croire que cette interprétation de Liszt m'a subjugué. Êtes-vous musicien de métier ?_

 _R.E. »_

Il sortit à nouveau et glissa le papier sous la porte de Beilschmidt. Il émergea peu à peu de cet état d'exaltation intense et se rendit compte qu'il était en pyjama sur le palier. Il rentra prestement, et pesta contre lui-même lorsque la bouilloire se rappela à son bon souvenir à grands renforts de sifflements stridents. Le thé. Il l'avait totalement oublié...

oOo

Roderich quitta l'Université tôt dans l'après-midi et, son porte-documents de cuir sous le bras, reprit le chemin de son appartement. Il roula les manches de sa chemise sur ses avants-bras, appréciant le soleil doux du début de l'automne. Il salua une de ses étudiantes qu'il croisa dans la rue, puis, tout à sa marche, réalisa avec bonheur qu'il commençait à se repérer dans la ville. Il n'hésitait plus à chaque croisement quant à la branche qu'il devait emprunter. Ça n'était pas si terrible, finalement. Et l'ascenseur fonctionnait de nouveau, en plus !

Après une balade fort agréable pour seul chemin de retour, il arriva en vue de l'immeuble et entra dans le hall, tenant la porte à un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui sortait, son fils de 7 ans sur les talons.

« Merci. » le remercia le blond.

Roderich lui répondit d'un sourire. Le petit garçon passa la porte à son tour, jeta un regard à l'Autrichien, et demanda :

« Vous êtes le nouveau du 5ème ? »

« ...Oui... »

« Ah ! Je suis content que vous soyez toujours vivant ! » fit l'enfant, soulagé et de bon cœur.

« Alfred ! » le rabroua son père en lui faisant les gros yeux. « Désolé, Monsieur Edelstein... »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Je suppose qu'il a eu vent des rumeurs... ? »

« Je suppose, oui. »

Le blond avait comme un regard d'excuse. Son fils le rejoignit sur le trottoir et il lui prit la main pour l'empêcher d'aller gambader trop loin. Dans les yeux émeraude du père, Roderich repéra bientôt autre chose alors qu'il allait s'excuser et rentrer. De la curiosité sincère.

« Et, hum... Vous l'avez vu ? »

« Qui ? »

« Votre voisin. »

« Non. »

« Ah. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! En ce qui me concerne, je pense plutôt que c'est un esprit solitaire qui ne demande qu'à être laissé en paix. Les vampires, pff ! Quel non-sens ! Bonne journée, Monsieur Edelstein. »

La petite famille s'éloigna, le jeune Alfred lui fit signe de la main et lui adressa un sourire auquel il manquait une quenotte. Roderich choisit de rayer la dernière réplique de l'adulte de sa mémoire. Il emprunta l'ascenseur et fut rapidement amené au cinquième étage. Alors qu'il extirpait ses clefs des profondeurs abyssales de sa poche, son regard se risqua vers la porte d'en face.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'hommage à Liszt rendu par le voisin mystérieux. Depuis l'éloge glissé sous la porte par Roderich. La feuille de papier se trouvait encore à l'exacte place où il l'avait laissée -il en voyait encore un morceau dépasser de sous la porte.

Un soupir.

C'était la preuve même que l'énigmatique monsieur -il supposait en tout cas que c'était un monsieur-n'était pas sorti depuis au moins cinq jours. Ou alors, il avait passé outre le papier en le dédaignant, ce qui était assez impoli. Mais, de la part d'un homme qui jouait de la musique à 4 heures du matin sans considération pour les oreilles du voisin... Où était la limite de la politesse, où commençait l'impolitesse ?  
Roderich se concentra à nouveau sur sa porte et la déverrouilla. A ce qu'il semblait, il devrait encore attendre avant d'obtenir un quelconque signe de vie de la part de son voisin -si toutefois il en recevait jamais un.

Il chassa le mystérieux misanthrope de ses pensées, se prépara une tasse de café fumant et s'attarda devant son balcon pour le boire. A travers les hautes fenêtres, il constata que les arbres du square en contrebas se paraient chaque jour davantage de teintes automnales. Le pianiste savourait son café noir, l'amertume passant presque inaperçue, et ce tableau lui apparut calme. Paisible. Silencieux. Sinistre.

Il tourna le dos à la ville et au balcon, vida sa tasse d'un trait et l'abandonna sur la table avant de s'installer derrière le piano, et de briser le silence. Les notes s'élevèrent et remplirent le vide. Un _Concerto_ de Mozart qu'il faisait actuellement travailler par un de ses élèves. C'était toujours mieux de se le réapproprier avant de l'enseigner.

Il se perdit dans les notes et la musique, comme en transe, sans se douter qu'à quelques mètres de lui, un mélomane appréciait sa prestation au moins autant que Roderich avait aimé la sienne.

oOo

Gilbert ouvrit un œil vers 16 heures et comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il referma sa paupière et se releva dans le canapé, les yeux clos, en pestant contre lui-même. Il s'était endormi dans les fines et surtout, dans le canapé. Pire, il avait oublié de fermer le volet après avoir fumé sa clope rituelle, aux alentours de 4 heures, sur son balcon. Seul moment où il prenait l'air, pour ainsi dire. Calme. Sombre. La vue sur Berlin n'était pas mal à cette heure.

Mais quand même. Quelle imprudence de sa part...

Il fouilla à tâtons le niveau inférieur de la table basse, jonché de livres à moitié lus et de paquets de cigarettes vides. Il finit par mettre la main, littéralement, sur une paire de lunettes de soleil, et les mit sur son nez. Alors seulement il ouvrit les yeux et repéra le volet fautif, se leva et le referma avec force.

Il ôta les lunettes et balaya alors l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre du regard, ne distinguant que des contours flous. Et il réalisa qu'il avait été réveillé pour une bonne raison. La musique qui s'élevait de l'appartement d'à côté. Il reconnaissait le concerto choisi, et il trouva la prestation très bonne -ce qui, dans le cas de Gilbert, arrivait rarement. A l'oreille, en tout cas. Peut-être que le pianiste était un piètre interprète en matière de présence...

Il résista à l'appel désespéré de sa guitare et se prépara un café. Dans le processus, sa main rencontra une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il en arrosa sa tasse raisonnablement. Il traversa l'appartement dans toute sa longueur et s'assit à sa table de mixage pour écouter la suite du concerto. Son espace de jeu, avec ses instruments et ses outils d'enregistrement, étaient apparemment le meilleur endroit pour écouter les prestations de son voisin, c'était d'ailleurs l'endroit le plus adjacent à l'appartement d'à côté.

Gilbert Beilschmidt avait été pour le moins surpris qu'un musicien investisse l'appartement vide. Il l'aimait bien, vide. Il était tranquille. Mais bon. _Frau_ Hedervary était une femme d'affaires, dix ans de déboires de location n'allaient pas la faire renoncer à la perception d'un loyer, elle en avait vu d'autres. Gilbert avait été vaguement conscient d'un certain remue-ménage dans l'appartement voisin -particulièrement d'un déménageur peu délicat qui avait fait pas mal de raffut. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ç'aurait été un musicien.

Il l'avait rapidement découvert. Bientôt, le piano prit la relève de ses guitare et luth psychédéliques. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de juger le musicien voisin. Il était pas mal satisfait jusque là. Et ils ne se dérangeaient pas l'un l'autre, attendu que le voisin jouait quand Gilbert venait à peine de se réveiller et n'était pas tout à fait opérationnel encore. Bon, en ce qui concernait les propres horaires de Gilbert, peut-être bien qu'il dérangeait, mais il avait pour politique de n'en avoir cure. Ç'avait toujours été comme ça, et ce n'était pas au bout de dix ans qu'il allait en changer.

Le piano voisin se tut, mais il resta là un moment, immobile. Comme attendant que la musique reprenne. Au bout de dix minutes, il porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres et grimaça -c'était froid. Il se leva et déposa distraitement l'ustensile dans l'évier de la cuisine tout en adressant une pensée silencieuse à son excellent whisky défunt. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il avait repéré le morceau de papier plusieurs jours auparavant, mais n'avait pas encore jugé bon de s'en préoccuper -une composition avait mangé son temps depuis lors, celle-là même qui l'avait frustré et poussé à se remettre au piano cette nuit-là.

Gilbert se pencha et ramassa la feuille de papier à lettre, épaisse, avant de se rappeler d'un détail de taille et de retourner s'asseoir à sa table de mixage, pour y chercher une paire de lunettes, de vue cette fois.

Il fut assez surpris, une fois les verres sur son nez et les contours devenus nets, les lettres apparues sous ses yeux, de lire les mots tracés d'une écriture compliquée par -selon toute vraisemblance- son voisin.

« _Je m'appelle Roderich Edelstein, nous sommes voisins. Je suis pianiste et je vous prie de croire que cette interprétation de Liszt m'a subjugué. Êtes-vous musicien de métier ?_

 _R.E. »_

Roderich. Hé bien au moins, le pianiste avait désormais un nom. Et à présent, Gilbert allait pouvoir se triturer les méninges pour savoir si oui ou non, il répondrait, et dans ce cas... Quelle réponse rédigerait-il ?

C'était complexe. Car d'un côté, Gilbert ne voulait pas... _Socialiser._ Laisse entrer n'importe qui dans son jardin secret. Il était bien tout seul dans son appartement. Un solitaire, le Gilbert. Par la force des choses. Mais il avait fini par s'y faire et par apprécier la solitude. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas un malotru, et pour une fois qu'il recevait une note positive de la part d'un voisin et pas une menace de mort... Il devait peut-être marquer le coup et répondre, non ?

oOo

Il mit apparemment un bon bout de temps à délibérer. Une semaine s'écoula encore avant que Roderich ne découvre enfin la réponse de son voisin musicien.

Il avait eu une journée pourrie au conservatoire -un élève en particulier lui donnait du fil à retordre, Roderich ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu réussir l'examen d'entrée avec un niveau si... Argh. Même ses connaissances en solfège étaient affligeantes ! Ce cours l'avait mis d'une humeur massacrante. Et son dernier cours s'était terminé à 19 heures, histoire de le maintenir dans cet état d'esprit le plus longtemps possible. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait marché dans une flaque et le bas de son pantalon était souillé et humide, sensation désagréable s'il en était, et il avait dû rentrer ainsi. Bon, d'accord, ça aurait pu être pire l'ascenseur aurait pu décider de faire grève ce soir-là et ne l'avait pas fait -Roderich lui en était reconnaissant.

Alors la réponse de son voisin était tout sauf ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver ce soir-là. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Et pourtant, une fois qu'il l'eut repérée, impossible d'en détacher les yeux. Une note toute simple. Un Post-it jaune collé sur sa porte. Au moins, ça démentait la rumeur selon laquelle l'homme mystérieux ne quittait jamais son domicile... Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Vladimir, si d'aventure il le croisait dans l'immeuble un jour prochain. L'homme lui répliquerait peut-être que le Saint-Esprit avait collé le Post-it là, ceci dit.

Il détacha délicatement le carré de papier et déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée. Roderich ne prit même pas la peine de délacer ses chaussures et s'écrasa dans le canapé, alluma le lampadaire pour enfin décrypter l'écriture nerveuse, détachée, sauvage et... Hésitante ? Peut-être bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire, le vampire. En tout cas, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très volubile. Au contraire. « Laconique » fut le premier adjectif qui vint à l'esprit de Roderich lorsqu'il eut terminé sa brève lecture.

 _« Merci. Je suis compositeur._

 _G. Beilschmidt »_

Et pas un mot de plus.

* * *

Ah mon cher Roderich, tu te prépares de longues séquences de frustration...

Notes

Il existe trois _Valses de Mephisto_ composées par Liszt. J'aime beaucoup, et puis ça colle au personnage... Vous pouvez les retrouver toutes les trois dans la playlist de Next Door Symphony.

Je me suis amusée avec le caméo d'Alfred et Arthur, je le confesse. Je trouve Al trop choupi à cet âge TwT

Et, ainsi donc, nous en apprenons plus sur Gilbert. Votre verdict : vampire, fantôme solitaire, ou autre chose ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

On se retrouve aux alentours du 15 décembre pour le troisième chapitre !

A bientôt ~


	3. Chapitre 3

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Réponse à la review de **Poisson Lune** : Merci pour ta review, d'abor :D Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise à ce point, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce troisième chapitre. Ravie que tu apprécies la musique, c'est un petit péché mignon personnel :p A bientôt ~

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh

Ceci sera normalement ma dernière publication de 2016... Avant le blocus et les exams qui débarquent en janvier T-T Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous bon courage pour les examens/partiels si vous en avez, et puis de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et un bon début de 2017! On se retrouve le 17 janvier, en ce qui concerne NDS, et le 1er pour BAD ;)

Les notes se trouvent en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III

 _Octobre 2016._

Roderich se cassait la tête depuis plusieurs jours pour trouver une réponse à formuler. Son légendaire côté sarcastique lui hurlait de remercier son voisin pour sa volubilité, et il était tenté de l'écouter, oh ça oui. Mais sa raison, elle, faisait taire l'ironie caustique et lui assurait qu'il valait mieux rester poli -ça n'avait, _bien évidemment_ , aucun rapport avec la menace d'un esprit solitaire et frappeur ou d'un vampire derrière la porte d'en face. Non, c'était purement agir en gentleman que de se montrer courtois.

Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement compris que son voisin -Beilschmidt- avait conçu son message de façon à éviter toute autre missive de la part de Roderich. Mais s'il se pliait à cette volonté et ne répondait jamais... Alors, ça s'arrêterait là ? Ils n'auraient plus jamais de contact et se contenteraient de coexister dans le silence le plus total ? Comble de l'ironie pour deux musiciens...

L'Autrichien ne trouvait tout simplement pas les mots pour s'exprimer avec tact et sans se montrer trop intrusif. Il avait donc fait quelques recherches sur « G. Beilschmidt » sur Internet. Mais non, il n'était pas obsessionnel ! Il voulait seulement savoir ce qui rendait ce compositeur si taciturne. Il devait bien avoir une page ou un site, non ? Tous les artistes en avaient de nos jours. Sauf Roderich.

Et apparemment, sauf Beilschmidt. En cherchant son nom sur Google, il ne trouva aucun « G. Beilschmidt ». Il trouva un nid de Beilschmidt du côté de Munich, il s'agissait certainement de sa famille. Mais rien à propos d'un compositeur. Étrange. Il en apprit plus sur un ophtalmologue lambda du nom de Ludwig Beilschmidt que sur un compositeur talentueux. Les réseaux sociaux et professionnels étaient décidément un outil d'espionnage facile...

Sauf dans le cas de « G. Beilschmidt », apparemment.

Au bout de cinq jours, Roderich décida de ne plus gamberger et de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

 _« Que diriez-vous de venir prendre un café chez moi la semaine prochaine pour que nous discutions de notre passion commune ?_

 _R. Edelstein »_

Peut-être bien qu'il était un peu vexé. Après tout, Beilschmidt ne lui avait pas retourné le compliment, alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre à de nombreuses reprises, à n'en pas douter, depuis l'épisode de Liszt. Peut-être que c'était pour lui montrer qu'il était doué aussi qu'il voulait le rencontrer. Peut-être...

Une chose était sûre, il se sentait fasciné par cet être inconnu et pour le moins mystérieux. Tout ce secret... Et il ne se rendait pas compte que ça ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui ? Curieux personnage.

Un matin, en partant pour l'Universität, il glissa sa réponse, un morceau de papier ligné, sous la porte comme la dernière fois, laissant délibérément un coin dépasser sur le seuil. Lorsqu'il revint le soir, exténué, il trouva un post-it sur le battant de bois, comme la dernière fois. Son cœur accéléra. Et faillit s'arrêter quand il lut les mots :

 _« Merci pour l'invitation, mais je suis obligé de refuser._

 _G.B. »_

La première pensée de Roderich fut qu'au moins, cette fois, il avait été prompt à lui répondre. Peut-être que la date butoir l'avait effrayé et que, dans l'urgence, il avait pris papier et plume pour l'envoyer paître sans délais.

Ensuite, il s'interrogea sur les raisons de ce refus... Cette _obligation_ de refuser. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le forcer à rester cloîtré chez lui ? A ne voir personne, à ne même pas sortir dix minutes pour un café ? Avait-il mal compris les intentions de Roderich ? L'avait-il trouvé trop entreprenant et s'était-il fait une image erronée de lui ? Grand dieu, Roderich n'était pas désespéré au point d'inviter n'importe qui chez lui pour tirer son coup ! Encore moins quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu et avec qui il n'avait échangé qu'une dizaine de mots vides.

 _« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

 _R. Edelstein. »_

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un post-scriptum après moult réflexion.

 _« P.S. : ma proposition était sans arrière pensée. Vraiment, je ne souhaite que discuter avec vous. »_

Et après avoir été poster son billet, il se sentit très bête, et particulièrement gêné.

oOo

Gilbert avait été... Surpris ? Disons cela, oui. Surpris de trouver cette invitation sous sa porte. Le dénommé Roderich était décidément hors du commun. Il était venu vers lui quand tous les autres n'avaient fait que le conforter dans son idée négative du genre humain -égoïste, individualiste race humaine- en lui envoyant des mots de haine et des injures. Et quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas changer pour eux, pour leur sacro-saint sommeil et pour leur rythme régulé au millimètre près. Il ne voulait pas changer pour des raisons si futiles. Il ne voulait pas changer, pour rien ni personne, c'était tout. Seule la musique lui dictait sa façon d'être, sa vie tournait autour d'elle et d'elle seule.

Et de toute façon, Gilbert ne pouvait pas sortir... Mais il se sentait un peu mal de refuser tout net, comme ça, la seule invitation qu'on lui ait jamais adressée. Il se sentait très impoli et, n'ayant pas l'habitude de s'exprimer par écrit, ses mots lui semblaient rudes. Dénués de toute délicatesse et de toute diplomatie.

 _« Parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler aux gens. »_

Gilbert soupira. Les dés étaient jetés. Il sortit sur le palier vers trois heures du matin et colla son post-it sur la porte du voisin. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'il n'aurait plus aucune nouvelle bienveillante de la part de Roderich Edelstein.

oOo

Roderich avait envie de tuer son réveil. Il semblait toujours sonner trop tôt...

Mais il se leva quand même, restant emmitouflé dans une couverture pour quitter sa chambre tant il avait l'impression d'avoir froid. Il traversa le séjour en pilotage automatique jusqu'à la cafetière, dans la cuisine. Sa meilleure amie contre la fatigue. Il enclencha le processus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait entre ses doigts fins une tasse fumante et brûlante emplie de son breuvage préféré et plus nécessaire que jamais. Il remarqua alors que le brouillard relatif dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas vraiment lié à un réveil difficile, mais plutôt au fait qu'il avait laissé ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Ah. Il n'était peut-être pas si fatigué que ça, tout compte fait.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et troqua sa couverture contre ses optiques. Tout paraissait plus net, déjà. Il prépara des œufs brouillés pour son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche et d'enfiler un costume -comme tous les matins.

Il crut néanmoins qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien réveillé lorsqu'il quitta son appartement et, en fermant la porte, découvrit le post-it, simple missive de la part de son voisin. Il avait... Vraiment... Osé lui écrire ça ? Sérieusement ? Roderich sentit la colère monter en lui. Quoi, il n'était pas assez bien pour Beilschmidt-le-grand ? Ils n'étaient pas assez biens, lui et tous ses congénères humains ? Ce type était vraiment gonflé.

Roderich prit les escaliers pour passer ses nerfs. Et il quitta l'immeuble en pensant vaguement que, certes, ce n'était pas bien de transférer sa colère sur ses étudiants. Néanmoins, il était sûr qu'il aurait très peu de patience à leur égard -à l'égard de n'importe qui, d'ailleurs- aujourd'hui.

Foutus egos.

oOo

Les jours passèrent et Roderich ruminait toujours. Il avait pris la décision de ne rien répondre. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il était toujours très en colère, même des semaines plus tard, et considérait en pensées son voisin avec amertume et condescendance. Après tout, si Beilschmidt se croyait mieux que les autres, il pouvait au moins s'estimer meilleur que lui : Roderich, lui, n'avait pas la prétention de mépriser ses semblables. Il avait conscience de ses qualités et des défauts des autres, mais, derrière sa mauvaise foi, il ne refusait pas de reconnaître quand il était dépassé. La preuve en étaient les productions psychédéliques de son voisin. Il n'allait pas, comme d'autres musiciens classiques, cacher son admiration -sa jalousie?- en clamant que ce n'était pas de la « vraie » musique. Il admettait sans peine que cela relevait de la prouesse -surtout après avoir entendu son voisin au piano- et que lui-même serait bien incapable de l'égaler.

...

Ah, oui. C'était là que l'amertume et la condescendance de Roderich s'arrêtaient. Une fois qu'on en venait à la musique...

C'était plus fort que lui. A chaque jour qui passait et qui voyait Roderich faire face à la porte close de son voisin avec dédain, ses résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil une fois que, vers huit ou neuf heures, parfois plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le pianiste était posé dans le canapé avec un livre et un thé, Beilschmidt se mettait à jouer. Il continuait de martyriser ses guitares et son luth, et au fil des sessions, le morceau commençait à vraiment ressembler à quelque chose. Quelque chose, comme les autres productions de l'artiste, d'hypnotique et d'envoûtant. Alors le dédain s'effaçait, et peu importait si l'Autrichien était déjà en robe de chambre. Il sortait quand même sur son palier, regagnait son obscur poste d'écoute et oubliait tout. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont ce musicien jouait qui l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être libérateur, après une journée de stress, de s'abandonner ainsi dans le noir avec, pour seule compagnie, un chant des sirènes... Dans un sens, c'était effrayant Roderich se demandait parfois vers quels écueils Beilschmidt prévoyait de le mener... A moins, bien sûr, que ce ne soit pas du tout ses plans et, comme c'était très certainement le cas, il n'ait cure de son public.

L'instant de magie brisé, l'Autrichien restait hébété dans le cagibi. Il songeait que, peut-être, il pourrait reprendre contact... Ça faisait deux semaines maintenant. Avec un soupir, il regagnait ses pénates et se rappelait que, non, ça n'était pas envisageable. Il ne serait pas rabroué de la sorte une seconde fois.

oOo

« Ça marche. Je lui en parle dès que possible et je vous tiens au courant. Merci de votre appel, Madame Arlovskaya ! A bientôt. » conclut Francis Bonnefoy avec bonne humeur.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, cependant, la bonne humeur s'envola et il écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans son cendrier d'un geste quelque peu rageur et désabusé accompagné d'un gros soupir. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas le travail de la réalisatrice, Arlovskaya avait été plusieurs fois consacrée, à la Berlinale notamment, mais ses créations étaient toujours... Difficiles à aborder. Et puis... Ce n'était pas que Francis n'aimait pas rendre visite à son musicien, mais... Ah, il entendait déjà les protestations d'ici ! Il faudrait encore argumenter et contre-argumenter, faire les yeux doux et ruser pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de son prodige sur le script. Parce qu'en plus d'être misanthrope, le compositeur était très exclusif dans les contrats qu'il acceptait de remplir... Ah, vraiment, Francis avait pourtant eu une semaine suffisamment difficile...

Il quitta son bureau en attrapant un impair et un parapluie, gagna sa voiture, et roula jusqu'à l'immeuble élégant. Puis il regarda l'heure -18 heures 30- et décréta qu'il était encore tôt pour rencontrer Gilbert, toujours grognon au réveil. Alors il décida de tester le restaurant japonais du trottoir d'en face sur lequel il lorgnait à chacune de ses visites.

Il n'en sortit que vers 22 heures et de bien meilleure composition pour partir en croisade chez son ami musicien. Il arriva dans l'immeuble au moment où un locataire déverrouillait la porte et s'engouffra à sa suite. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. L'individu aux cheveux noirs revenait vraisemblablement d'un dîner, lui aussi, mais certainement plus professionnel que celui de Francis, dicté par son seul estomac et son amour de la bonne chaire. Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence confortable. Néanmoins, le blond crut percevoir des regards intrigués de la part du résident, jetés de biais. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils sortirent tous deux au dernier étage. Mais les améthystes -saisissantes, soit dit en passant- le fusillèrent carrément d'un regard noir lorsqu'il dégaina un double des clefs de l'appartement de Beilschmidt et en déverrouilla la porte. Francis comprit le schéma grossier de l'affaire son compagnon d'ascenseur était le nouveau locataire de l'appartement d'en face. Probablement qu'il avait quelque grief contre Gilbert -présentement aux prises avec une sonate de Beethoven- et que, par conséquent, chaque chose qui était liée de près ou de loin au musicien... Lui était désagréable. Typique. C'était déjà arrivé des dizaines de fois, et il s'agissait là d'un bel euphémisme.

La porte claqua derrière Francis, qui s'avança dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Il trébucha dans une paire de chaussures et effleura le mur pour se guider vers une pièce éclairée un tant soit peu par une lumière indirecte et tamisée. Gilbert Beilschmidt siégeait devant son piano droit, tournant le dos à son visiteur, et ne s'arrêta pas de jouer pour le saluer. Il n'en était qu'aux trois quarts de la mélodie, Francis comprit aussitôt qu'il devrait patienter jusqu'à la fin pour qu'il daigne se tourner vers lui. Alors il fit comme chez lui et se permit d'investir la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à boire. Le musicien n'étant pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un as de la gastronomie et même de la conservation des aliments, il préféra éviter les cartons de lait et de jus de fruits gonflés qu'il avait entamés lors de sa dernière visite -plusieurs semaines auparavant donc- et préféra se rabattre sur la denrée la moins périssable l'alcool. Il se servit un Hennessy d'au moins quinze ans d'âge et regagna l'espace musical, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil défoncé mais confortable, derrière Gilbert. L'être qu'il pouvait observer de sa place, de dos seulement, paraissait avoir encore maigri. Que le muscle et l'os, saillants, sous la peau. Il portait un t-shirt gris trop grand et un pantalon noir passé qui faisaient ressortir la pâleur de son teint. Blanc. Ses cheveux argentés avaient poussé un peu, mais apparemment, il en prenait quand même soin et ne les laissait pas atteindre une longueur trop importante.

Les dernières notes moururent sur le piano, l'albinos se tourna enfin vers son visiteur. Le visage était spectral, légèrement émacié. Des dents un peu jaunies par le café, mais un sourire sincère et agréable adressé à son ami. Des pommettes saillantes sous des lunettes à épaisse monture noire et verres tout aussi épais, qu'il enleva et déposa sans cérémonie sur le clavier refermé du piano.

« Frannie. » fit le musicien en tendant la main au blondinet.

« Gilbert ! Seigneur, tu es à faire peur. Est-ce que tu manges, de temps en temps ? » demanda Francis en serrant la main aux doigts effilés et osseux.

« Seulement de temps en temps. » approuva Gilbert. « J'ai tendance à oublier, ou à oublier d'acheter des trucs. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » l'interrogea-t-il encore en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Mais, ta survie, pardi ! Tiens, je t'ai amené quelques sushis. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de les manger. Inutile de protester, je n'ai pris que des maki au thon rouge et des sashimi au saumon, les seuls que tu manges. Ne me fais pas le coup du « je n'aime pas », s'il te plaît. »

« Ok, _Mutti_. »

Francis sourit et lui tendit le plateau de seize pièces qu'il avait ramené expressément du restaurant. Gilbert l'invita à passer au salon ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil guère mieux que le précédent et l'albinos se mit à manger.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène vraiment, Frannie ? Si c'est encore une peine de cœur... »

« Non ! » démentit le Français. « J'ai bien intégré le fait que tu n'étais pas du tout la personne à venir voir pour ce genre de choses. En fait, c'est le boulot qui m'amène. »

Gilbert s'arrêta soudain de manger et le pria de développer.

« Natalya Arlovskaya a appelé aujourd'hui. »

Gilbert fronça les sourcils et recommença à manger -peut-être que ça l'aidait à réfléchir, finalement. Toutefois, alors qu'il prenait un autre sushi, il s'avoua vaincu et demanda :

« C'est qui ? »

Francis roula des yeux.

« Une réalisatrice biélorusse. Son style est assez spécial, mais apprécié. Berlinale 2012, 2015 et 2016, notamment... Ça te parle ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? »

« Mais... Elle ne me veut rien, mon cher ! Elle te veut, toi ! Elle veut Hohenzollern pour son prochain film ! Elle est tombée sur une chaîne qui t'est dédiée sur YouTube... »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin ! C'est toi qui... ? »

« Moi ? Non, jamais ! Gilbert, je sais pertinemment que tu ne veux te retrouver sur aucun réseau... Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Il en va de mon emploi, pourrait-on dire. »

« Alors qui a assez de temps à perdre pour me consacrer une chaîne ? »

Francis soupira.

« Ah, tu sais, _Gentlemen Bastards_ a eu pas mal de succès, la critique a acclamé la BO. Alors... On a vu le nom de Hohenzollern apparaître un peu partout, et puisque tu es entouré de mystère, tu fais couler beaucoup d'encre. »

« Quelles conneries. »

« Elle m'a fait parvenir le script de son prochain film. Tu sais, elle est consciencieuse. Ses films ne sont pas des réalisations de séries B, c'est rondement mené et très minutieux. Les thèmes sont toujours un peu spéciaux, mais... Dans un sens, je pense que vous seriez assez bien assortis pour une collaboration. »

« J'ai déjà énormément de travail... » protesta mollement Gilbert.

« Ton album anonyme est presque terminé, Gilbert. Elle aimerait vraiment bosser avec toi sur ce film, je t'assure. Elle m'a dit que personne ne pourrait rendre une ambiance aussi bien que toi. »

« C'est quel genre ? »

« Un drame victorien très sombre. Ça te plaira, je t'assure... ! »

Gilbert resta silencieux un moment en mâchonnant un maki.

« Tu as le script avec toi ? »

« Bien évidemment ! »

Il sortit un tas de feuilles roulé de l'intérieur de son impair et le posa sur la table. Gilbert, qui n'avait aucunement l'envie de remettre ses lunettes ce soir, promit :

« Je lirai ça demain. Je te donnerai ma réponse dans quelques jours. »

Francis se détendit un peu. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile, finalement...

« Tu me sers un Macallan, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Gilbert.

« Très certainement. »

Le blond se releva et alla encore jusqu'à la cuisine. Au passage, un élément de la soirée lui revint en mémoire.

« Tiens, Gilbert... Tu sais que tu as un nouveau voisin ? »

« Ouais, apparemment. » répliqua l'albinos.

« Oh, tu es au courant ? Bien, il y a progrès. »

« Tu l'as rencontré ? »

« On a pris le même ascenseur. Il n'a pas l'air de t'avoir à la bonne. »

« J'ai dû lui paraître grossier. »

Francis manqua de verser l'alcool à côté du verre.

« Tu l'as rencontré ?! » demanda-t-il à son tour d'une voix étranglée. « Il ne m'a pourtant pas l'air d'un oiseau nocturne... »

« Non, il m'a envoyé des éloges. C'est un musicien aussi... Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un café chez lui, j'ai refusé, il m'a demandé pourquoi et j'ai dit que je ne me mêlais pas aux gens. »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu lui as dit ça... Comme ça ? »

« Comme ça comment ? »

« Comme ça. Franchement. Grossièrement. »

« Ah. Heu, oui. »

« Pour une fois que tu aurais pu créer une relation cordiale avec un voisin... ! Évidemment qu'il l'a mal pris, Mister Ego ! Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait foudroyé du regard quand je suis entré ! Il faut t'excuser. » décréta Francis en revenant au salon et en déposant le verre de Gilbert dans la main tendue de l'homme presque aveugle.

« J'aurais dû dire quoi, d'après toi ? J'ai dit la vérité, quand même ! »

« Tu aurais pu expliquer les raisons. »

« Ça ne le regarde pas. »

« Il a pris la peine de te complimenter et d'être poli avec l'hurluberlu qui l'empêche de dormir ! Il a droit à des explications civilisées ! Même si tu refuses d'y aller... »

« Évidemment que je refuse ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être utilisé comme bête de foire... ! »

« Tu es actuellement utilisé comme bête de foire. Tout l'immeuble murmure à ton sujet parce que personne ne t'a jamais vu. » objecta Francis.

« De toute façon, les humains ne sont bons qu'à ça. Ils veulent toujours tout connaître pour pouvoir mieux étiqueter et critiquer, piétiner l'intimité des gens. »

« Gil... »

« Parle-moi donc d'Arlovskaya. De quoi traitaient ses précédents films ? »

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Roderich sortit de son appartement pour trouver un post-it rose sur sa porte.

« _Si mes propos vous ont blessé, désolé. Ça n'a rien de personnel. C'est ma santé qui me confine chez moi._

 _Gilbert Beilschmidt_. »

L'Autrichien emmena le post-it avec lui et le relut plusieurs fois. Ce jour-là, les élèves de Roderich furent reconnaissants à Beilschmidt. Ou plutôt, à Gilbert, songeait-il avec un sourire triomphant.

* * *

On progresse, on progresse !

Traduction

Mutti : maman (allemand)

Minute alcoolisée

Hennessy est une marque de cognac.

Macallan est une marque de whisky.

Les guest-stars

Lulu Beilschmidt est donc ophtalmologue... Vous avez peut-être constaté les soucis de vue de Gilbert ? Ceci explique cela. Roderich le découvre sur un réseau professionnel du genre LinkedIn. Je ne vois pas trop Ludwig sur Facebook, voilà.

Natalya Arlovskaya alias Belarus est réalisatrice de films dérangeants genre thriller psychologique... Pour le projet de collaboration entre elle et Gil, j'avais en tête le film _Crimson Peak_ qui est un film d'épouvante gothique plutôt qu'un film d'horreur.

Francis est la véritable guest-star (je vous ai gâtés, avouez !) de ce chapitre, il joue le rôle d'agent/impresario/meilleur ami de Gil !

Notes

Maki et sashimi : types de sushi. Les uns sont enroulés dans une algue (nori); les autres consistent simplement en une tranche de poisson sur la boule de riz.

La _Berlinale_ est le festival international du film qui a lieu tous les ans à Berlin et qui privilégie les sorties européennes.

Hohenzollern : en plus d'être le nom de code de Gil, c'est le nom d'une dynastie prussienne. Si Frederic II vous dit quelque chose... C'est un Hohenzollern (et compositeur de surcroît).

 _Gentlemen Bastards_ : il s'agit d'une adaptation fictive de la série littéraire _Les Salauds Gentilhommes_ écrite par Scott Lynch. Et que j'aimerais vraiment voir adaptée au cinéma. Dans cet univers, c'est le cas, et Hohenzollern a composé la BO. L'histoire, en gros: Locke Lamora est à la tête d'une bande de voleurs haut de gamme qui sont aussi baratineurs et arnaqueurs professionnels. Ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde et leur attire pas mal d'ennuis... Desquels ils se sortent avec pirouettes, traits d'humour et ironie, et écrasant vos feels au passage. Lisez la série, c'est de l'or.

Je m'arrête ici, j'attends vos avis !

A bientôt ~


	4. Chapitre 4

Bien le bonsoir !

Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Réponse à la review anonyme de **Guest** : merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente de lire que tu aimes à ce point. Yeeees peut-être arriverais-je à te convertir totalement au PruAus xD Mon planning de publications est là pour me rappeler de poster ne t'en fais pas ;) A bientôt !

J'avais annoncé sur Twitter que je posterais demain, mais j'ai eu fini mon examen de philo plus tôt et du coup, j'étais motivée pour corriger et éditer ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Cette fois, le **Spamano** fait un caméo ! Et mon amour pour les Bretzels, aussi.

Playlist YouTube : /watch?v=zdeNU2bxX18&list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh

Grande annonce : le scénario est entièrement révisé et bouclé. Il avait besoin de pas mal d'actualisation puisqu'il datait d'il y a deux ans... NDS comportera normalement 10 chapitres et un épilogue.

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews ;)

* * *

Chapitre IV

 _Octobre 2016._

Gilbert se réveilla cet après-midi-là en sachant d'avance que son voisin lui aurait laissé une note. Il se trouvait apparemment chez lui en ce moment même Gilbert avait été réveillé au son d'un morceau de Prokofiev que Roderich Edelstein travaillait dans l'appartement voisin. C'était bien. C'était doux.

D'habitude, Gilbert se mettait au travail immédiatement après son réveil, pour plancher sur les idées dont la nuit avait été porteuse -ou plutôt le sommeil, la nuit ayant peu de chose à y voir dans son cas- avant de prendre une douche. Il avait rarement faim, ou oubliait de manger.

Entendre Roderich depuis son appartement avait changé cela. C'était sa musique qui l'éveillait désormais. Et puisque le pianiste était déjà occupé de jouer, Gilbert le laissait faire. Il lui témoignait ce respect. Alors il se retrouvait tout seul dans son appartement vide, sans rien à faire. A des moments comme ça seulement, la faim se rappelait à son bon souvenir et il fallait bien qu'il mange. Il se leva et traversa l'appartement jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose de comestible. Avec un soupir, il se résigna à passer au supermarché le soir-même. Fort heureusement, il ouvrait jusque 22 heures...

Il estima qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'un paquet de céréales, mais n'osa pas les noyer de lait : son dernier carton était périmé depuis le mois passé.

Son bol de céréales sèches en main, il marcha jusqu'au couloir de l'entrée et récupéra la feuille de papier qu'il savait qu'il trouverait là. Francis l'avait convaincu, finalement... Gilbert espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter.

 _« Vous m'en voyez désolé. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ?_

 _Peut-être alors pourrions-nous correspondre (continuer à correspondre?) par l'intermédiaire du papier... ?_

 _Roderich »_

Malgré lui, Gilbert sourit. Ce Roderich était décidément surprenant.

 _« C'est contraignant, mais on s'y habitue._

 _C'est d'accord._

 _Gilbert »_

oOo

Ils finirent par trouver un... Un rythme. Plus ou moins harmonieux. Ils ne se gênaient pas dans leurs pratiques musicales quotidiennes. L'un et l'autre montraient suffisamment de respect à la musique et au travail acharné et nécessaire du musicien pour se taire quand l'autre s'exerçait. Roderich monopolisait généralement l'après-midi ou la soirée, en fonction de ses horaires à l' _Universität_ -horaires que, du reste, Gilbert finit par intégrer et s'adapta à eux- alors que Gilbert continuait de bercer l'Autrichien au moment d'aller dormir, après qu'il l'eut écouté une heure ou deux plus avancées dans la nuit. Si bien que ce n'était jamais silencieux, au cinquième étage, ou peu s'en fallait. C'était comme si leur conversation écrite se poursuivait à travers la musique, les morceaux choisis. Ils se répondaient par cet intermédiaire. C'était devenu un jeu, en quelque sorte. Prendre le relais de l'autre, montrer maîtrise et dextérité, surprendre celui qui, immanquablement, écoutait de l'autre côté.

Et cette symbiose musicale était rythmée par les mots.

Roderich avait la vague impression de se retrouver en classe, ado, quand la grande tendance était à se passer des mots. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas à qui. C'était étrange, ces échanges. C'était un format entre les notes que les colocataires se laissaient habituellement sur une porte de frigo et les longues lettres qu'on utilisait jadis pour épancher son cœur. Et leur contenu n'était pas du tout anodin. Ils se découvraient. Ils se mettaient à nu au fur et à mesure, s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre, apprenaient à se connaître.

 _« Quel genre de problème est-ce ?_

 _Vous m'en voyez ravi. Où avez-vous appris le piano ?_

 _Roderich »_

Bien sûr, même si Roderich progressait avec son voisin, ça ne voulait pas dire que ce dernier ne lui mettait plus les nerfs à vif de temps à autre. Comme lorsqu'il ignorait délibérément une partie de sa missive, par exemple.

 _« Je suis autodidacte pour tous les instruments que je maîtrise. Et vous ?_

 _Gilbert »_

 _« Je suppose que la première partie s'est perdue entre nos deux appartements ?_

 _C'est assez incroyable que vous n'ayez jamais eu de professeur et que vous jouiez si bien. Encore une fois, je vous fais part de toute mon admiration._

 _Pour ma part, j'ai étudié la musique à Vienne. J'ai ensuite enseigné à l'Université de musique et des arts du spectacle. Je travaille maintenant à l'Universität der Kunste ici à Berlin._

 _Je n'ai trouvé aucune de vos compositions sur Internet ni dans mes ressources musicales. Est-ce normal ?_

 _Roderich »_

 _« Je suppose la même chose._

 _Merci._

 _Je ne signe pas mes œuvres de mon nom. Peut-être Hohenzollern vous est-il plus familier ? Ceci dit vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup plus d'informations à son sujet._

 _Vous ne jouez que du piano ?_

 _Gilbert »_

Bien évidemment, Roderich poussa plus avant ses recherches. Et, bien évidemment, ça ne donna effectivement pas grand-chose. Une maigre page Wikipédia ne répertoriait ni détails personnels, ni photo. Seulement sa réputation d'ermite bourru et horriblement talentueux, une liste d'albums instrumentaux et les films dont il avait composé la bande originale.

Roderich les visionna tous sans exception.

 _« Vous ne me répondrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce donc si gênant ?_

 _J'ai au moins trouvé quelques morceaux, je suis déjà satisfait. Quel talent !_

 _Je suis aussi violoniste. J'étais doué, mais j'ai arrêté à mon entrée à l'université. Le piano exigeait tout mon temps, et demeure mon seul et unique amour. Je me demandais d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous a fait choisir le luth ?_

 _Roderich »_

 _« Ça n'a simplement aucune importance._

 _Si vous vouliez les entendre, il suffisait de me le demander..._

 _Ce n'est pas si mal._

 _Peu de gens lui accordent de l'attention. Pourtant il produit des morceaux incroyables. Il suffit d'être connaisseur._

 _Gilbert. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, je vous le demande. Vous me joueriez cette_ Valse des Voleurs _qui figure dans_ Gentlemen Bastards _?_

 _Roderich »_

Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait délibérément passé sous silence certaines parties. Les réponses aux dires -quelque peu- présomptueux de Gilbert. Le violon rendait la carrière de Roderich « pas si mal que ça » aux yeux du compositeur... ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il avait été sacrément doué, merci bien ! Il avait perdu sa dextérité, faute de pratique, et puis le violon ne lui permettait pas de s'évader aussi efficacement que le piano... Là où le clavier lui procurait la sérénité, l'archet le rendait tendu. Trop concentré, car il ne maîtrisait pas l'instrument aussi parfaitement que l'autre, son préféré. Mais il avait du talent, c'était certain. Il avait appris avec les meilleurs professeurs de Vienne, rien de moins, comme pour le piano. Mais quand il avait fallu choisir, il avait fait son choix, et ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il jura intérieurement d'emmener son violon ensommeillé à l'université, où il trouverait une salle de classe isolée pour s'entraîner à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et se réapproprier un morceau complexe. Et une fois prêt, il en mettrait plein la vue à son voisin un rien mégalo. Non mais.

Et il était un connaisseur, bon sang. Dans son domaine, certes. Mais quand même. Non mais.

 _« C'est bien parce que c'est vous._

 _Demain soir, 21h30... Tendez l'oreille._

 _Gil. »_

C'était en quelque sorte un... Un rendez-vous, non ? Un rendez-vous musical, bien entendu. Mais Roderich n'en sentit pas moins son pouls s'accélérer.

oOo

Roderich se hâtait de rentrer, presqu'en courant pour le moins, au pas de charge. Il finissait toujours plus tard le jeudi. Et cette semaine, la jeune Zwingli -prodige s'il en était- était venue lui demander conseil quant à un morceau, ils avaient discuté, elle le lui avait joué, puis il lui avait donné quelques indications et les lui avait montrées, et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Voilà qu'il risquait de manquer le rendez-vous !

Dans son empressement, il faillit percuter de plein fouet un Méditerranéen au sang chaud qui sortait de l'immeuble enveloppé dans un manteau beige et une colère noire, en marmonnant en italien des malédictions que Roderich comprit. Il s'excusa poliment mais le jeune homme l'ignora superbement apparemment, la collision évitée de justesse n'était pas l'objet de son courroux.

L'objet en question suivait en hâte, sous la forme d'un homme au teint hâlé lui aussi, l'air contrarié, les cheveux bruns.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur, désolé pour... Lovi, attends ! Madre de Dios... Lovi ! »

« _Drôle de couple. L'un maudit en italien, l'autre jure en espagnol, et ils se disputent en allemand._ » songea Roderich avant de s'engager dans l'ascenseur, qui évidemment tarda à venir. Il se résolut à gravir les volées de marches et s'écrasa contre sa porte, le souffle court. Aucun son en provenance de l'appartement voisin.

Il s'octroya un moment de pause avant de déverrouiller son logis et d'y entrer, envoyant valser ses chaussures dans un coin du hall, suspendant son impair et ôtant dans sa lancée son blazer sombre. Il vérifia sa montre. 21 heures 15. Il soupira. C'était tout juste.

Il fit chauffer de l'eau pour du thé, dénicha un bretzel dans sa huche à pain et décréta que c'était un repas tout à fait convenable. Il troqua ensuite sa chemise et son pantalon contre quelque chose de confortable, un pull et un bas informe. Puis il récupéra sa tasse de thé, son bretzel, et rejoignit son poste d'écoute privilégié dans le cagibi. Gilbert ne tarderait pas à commencer son récital.

oOo

Gilbert avait trouvé étrange que l'appartement voisin reste silencieux toute la soirée. Il avait fini par remarquer que, le jeudi, Edelstein revenait plus tard. Mais généralement, plus tôt que ça... Peut-être avait-il un contretemps, un imprévu, ou peut-être simplement qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Gilbert pensa que, si ç'avait été le cas, il en aurait très certainement été informé d'une petite note, mais... Rien.

Il ne commença à jouer qu'à l'heure convenue. Peut-être pour un appartement vide, peut-être pour un voisin absent, il n'en avait cure. Il jouerait quand même cette _Valse des Voleurs_. Il aimait cette composition, et il ne l'avait plus interprétée depuis bien longtemps c'était comme retrouver une vieille amie après une longue séparation, pour ce que Gilbert en savait. De toute façon, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de son auditoire auparavant, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Même si, pour être honnête, il devait bien admettre que jouer expressément pour quelqu'un, à la demande de quelqu'un, était nouveau pour lui. Il avait toujours joué pour lui, uniquement pour lui-même. Ceux qui l'écoutaient, par mégarde ou en cachette, il s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être entendu, il n'aimait pas spécialement non plus les louanges d'oreilles profanes qui ignoraient de quoi elles parlaient. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait continué à jouer et composer pour le seul plaisir de ses propres oreilles, au lieu de devoir vendre les parties de son âme à l'industrie musicale pour assurer une quelconque rentrée d'argent et pouvoir subsister. Aux yeux de Gilbert, au début, ç'avait paru une forme de prostitution. Il relativisait à présent, comprenant que ce n'était pas si terrible, mais... Savoir que des gens l'écoutaient et aimaient ça le laissait indifférent.

Roderich... Était différent à tous ces niveaux, dirait-on. C'était bien. Peut-être que ce serait enrichissant. Après tout, l'Autrichien était pour ainsi dire le premier musicien avec qui Gilbert interagissait de sa carrière.

Il s'assit devant le clavier noir et blanc et posa ses doigts albâtre sur les touches. La _Valse_ se mit à résonner et emplit tout le cinquième étage.

oOo

Séparé du pianiste à l'œuvre par une mince paroi de briques seulement, Roderich sentit son estomac sauter dans son thorax lorsque les premières notes lui parvinrent, enjouées, subtiles, pleines d'espièglerie, de malice et d'entrain. C'était clairement autre chose que sur YouTube.

L'Autrichien fut transporté. L'espace d'une valse, il se crut transporté dans la cité gouvernée par les voleurs, par les _Salauds Gentilshommes_ qui avaient fasciné Roderich à l'écran, et l'enchantaient musicalement par l'intermédiaire de Gilbert. Il les imaginait bondir d'un toit à l'autre, s'introduire en douceur et discrétion chez leurs cibles, monter leurs arnaques avec le raffinement et l'ingéniosité qui leur étaient propres. C'était tout cela qu'il y avait dans cette valse. Et ce fut cette richesse d'émotions, ces paroles dénuées de mots, ces images multiples véhiculées par un seul intermédiaire qui subjuguèrent Roderich.

L'appartement du taciturne était plongé dans le silence à présent. Peut-être attendait-il une réaction, une manifestation. Roderich aurait aimé se ruer sur la porte et crier son admiration au compositeur et interprète, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Comme pétrifié sur place, il ne bougeait pas. Impossible. Il était complètement ailleurs. Son bretzel à moitié mangé lui restait en main alors que son regard regardait au-delà du mur face à lui, alors que son esprit voletait à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

La musique psychédélique succéda au silence et Roderich sembla retrouver ses esprits. Cette écoute à l'aveugle avait été terriblement puissante... Qu'est-ce que ce devait être quand on avait le pianiste en face de soi, bien visible !

C'était décidément surnaturel, oui. Ça lui rappelait un peu le _Fantôme de l'Opéra_ maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il chassa cette pensée avec un ricanement indulgent pour lui-même. Il était stupide. Ce n'était qu'une admiration aveugle. Il n'existait rien de pareil à une entité diabolique mélomane et incroyablement douée. Ce n'était que du domaine de l'humain. Et peut-être que Roderich avait du mal à l'admettre parce qu'il se sentait inférieur et envieux.

Il mordit sans conviction dans son bretzel et récupéra un morceau de papier froissé et un stylo sur un établi abandonné dans le cagibi. Il écrivit simplement :

 _« Merci. »_

Il s'attarda sur le palier, appréciant un instant cet univers incompréhensible de la musique progressive. Puis il glissa le papier sous la porte et rentra chez lui. Il sombra dans le sommeil, bercé par les expérimentations nouvelles de Gilbert.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une note incongrue :

 _« Merci de m'écouter et de me laisser jouer._

 _Vous n'avez jamais pensé à composer ?_

 _Gilbert »_

Voilà que l'énigmatique bonhomme se faisait plus loquace que lui ? Il décrocha le Post-it et le relut. Un sourire vint immédiatement aux lèvres de Roderich. Pour la première fois, Gilbert relançait la discussion de lui-même et s'intéressait à son voisin de plus près.

C'était déjà un grand pas en avant, non ?

oOo

 _« C'est normal. En tant que musicien, je comprends l'importance d'un travail régulier et rigoureux._

 _Je compose de temps en temps, mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'y adonner aussi souvent que je le voudrais._

 _Roderich »_

 _« Je n'ai pas tenu de statistiques mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas « normal »._

 _C'est dommage. Je serais curieux d'entendre._

 _Gilbert. »_

 _« Je dois être un peu fou dans mon genre._

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous interpréter qui soit de moi, je regrette..._

 _Roderich »_

 _« C'est soit vous soit les autres._

 _Vous voulez bien me jouer ça, alors ?_

 _Gilbert »_

Leurs échanges se poursuivaient et se régularisaient, même s'il fallait toujours un jour ou deux à Gilbert pour répondre. Roderich ne s'en formalisait pas -apparemment, communiquer demandait un grand effort à son interlocuteur, et il pouvait comprendre : il avait eu suffisamment de problèmes d'ouverture à l'autre par le passé pour savoir à quel point trouver des mots peu, et idéalement pas, blessants pour autrui pouvait être compliqué.

Cette fois, le Post-it caractéristique ne lui était pas parvenu tout seul, mais collé sur un paquet de quelques feuilles de papier. Des partitions. Pas de titre, pas d'auteur. Les yeux de Roderich coururent sur les notes et le morceau se joua dans son esprit. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il avait quelque chose de particulier... Un décalage entre l'usage du piano, instrument classique, et l'extravagance complexe de la composition audacieuse.

C'était signé bien que le nom de l'auteur fût absent c'était une création de Gilbert. Ou plutôt, de Hohenzollern...

 _« Vous êtes-vous même un excellent interprète... »_

 _« J'aimerais l'entendre joué de vos mains. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« J'ai le droit, je vous ai joué la_ Valse _. »_

 _« Touché. »_

Roderich décida donc d'emporter les partitions avec lui sur son lieu de travail, et de les travailler là-bas. Et quand il serait prêt, il jouerait pour Gilbert. Quand ce serait parfait, et pas avant. Ce morceau-là plus qu'aucun autre, il se devait de l'exécuter à la perfection. Il ne jouait que du classique... Interpréter une composition moderne serait un défi pour lui. Et il n'avait vraiment, vraiment aucune envie de décevoir Gilbert.

Allons donc ! Voilà qui arrangerait son stress presque permanent.

* * *

Roderich n'a pas **du tout** hérité de certains traits de caractère de l'auteur, non non non...

Traduction

Madre de Dios : mère de dieu (juron espagnol)

Notes

Hohenzollern : dynastie prussienne (Old Fritz notamment)

La _Valse des Voleurs_ est un morceau créé pour l'occasion mais inspiré de _Dance of the Knight_ de Prokofiev qui apparait dans _Roméo et Juliette_ (oui, encore, désolée)...

Le Bretzel est une pâtisserie salée allemande en forme de noeud, saupoudrée de gros sel. Un de mes gros coups de coeur exportés de Berlin. Je suis en manque. J'ai faiiim, bourdil.

Le _Fantôme de l'opéra_ est un roman de Gaston Leroux. Et j'crois qu'il y a une comédie musicale qui en est tirée.

Voilà pour janvier ! On se retrouve aux alentours du 15 février.

Portez-vous bien ~


	5. Chapitre 5

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya !

Hello hello, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part, j'ai un peu galéré à terminer le chapitre suivant, mais c'est fait, finalement. Du coup, j'avais un peu oublié que je devais poster aujourd'hui, mais le voici !

Réponse à la review de _Guest_ : merci pour ta review ! Je plaisantais bien sûr, je ne vise pas "la conversion" de mes lecteurs au PruAus xD C'est juste que ce pairing a besoin de plus d'amour... Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira :)

J'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture !

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh

* * *

Chapitre V

 _Novembre 2016._

Roderich était installé derrière un piano, à l'université, dans une salle peu chauffée -il avait gardé son duffle-coat et son écharpe, et regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir amené de bonnet tant ses oreilles semblaient prêtes à tomber. Il souffla sur ses doigts, prenant une courte pause dans son travail.

Il s'appropriait le morceau d'Hohenzollern en vue de sa prestation. Ça faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il se cloîtrait dans cette salle de musique reculée pour s'exercer à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Cette fois pourtant, alors que le piano se taisait et que le violon était resté bien au chaud dans son étui, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière Roderich, qui sursauta.

En se retournant, il posa les yeux sur un homme un peu plus jeune que lui. Ses cheveux blonds, mi-longs, coupés au carré, étaient relevés en une petite queue de cheval. Il portait un pull de laine épaisse vert bouteille sur un jean foncé et levait les mains en signe de reddition.

« Tout doux, Roddy. C'est juste moi. Bonjour ! »

« Oh. Bonjour, Feliks. Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à être, hum... »

 _« Dérangé ? »_

« A recevoir de la visite. » se reprend-il avec un sourire.

« Je suis carrément désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

 _« Si peu. »_

« Non, j'étais seulement extrêmement occupé et absorbé par mon travail... Rien que je ne puis reporter. »

« Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long du tout. »

Il s'installa pourtant sur une chaise qu'il plaça au préalable à côté du siège de Roderich et, tout en admirant ses ongles, lança sur un ton de reproche :

« J'ai cru que je ne te trouverais jamais. Tu t'es, je sais pas, genre enterré ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à cet endroit carrément hostile et glacial ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonna Roderich. « Peut-être le calme. »

Feliks lui décocha un sourire.

« J'ai un message de la plus haute importance. A ce qu'il parait. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu es réquisitionné pour le _Lunchkonzerte_ , dans deux semaines. »

Roderich le dévisagea un moment, choqué, comprenant à peine de quoi il s'agissait. Il se rappela alors de cette étrange et louable initiative du Foyer berlinois de la Philharmonie, qui organisait des repas-concerts tous les mardis et invitait fréquemment des artistes et professeurs établis à Berlin pour servir de fond musical à des oreilles plus ou moins averties.

« Fais pas cette tête, Roddy, t'es totalement mauve ! Respire ! »

Roderich décida que c'était une bonne idée et ouvrit la bouche pour seulement demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as été in-vi-té, _Kochany_! » s'extasia Feliks avec emphase.

Roderich releva un sourcil, s'étonnant plus des dires du Polonais que du surnom employé et par trop familier qu'il utilisait régulièrement à l'égard de n'importe quel collègue. Il commençait à connaître le blondinet, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

« Et je fais quoi si je ne veux pas y aller ? »

« Tu y vas quand même, parce que tu n'es pas un rabat-joie bien chiant. » rétorqua Feliks, le visage dans la main.

Roderich garda le silence, peu convaincu. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de jouer pour quelques gugusses... Il n'avait pas envie de jouer pour un public tout court, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. La performance... Ça passait pour un public restreint, et encore, il ne supportait pas leur regard sur ce qu'il produisait -il avait, cela va sans dire, détesté passer les multiples examens d'entrée et auditions qui avaient jalonné sa carrière. Il se souciait trop de l'opinion de l'assistance, du jugement qu'elle émettrait sur sa performance. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir, fut-ce même des oreilles incompétentes à le juger. Ça l'angoissait tellement de se produire... Et pourtant, Feliks avait raison, il se devait de participer... Pour sa carrière. Car même s'il avait un poste actuellement, il n'était pas sûr de le garder, bien qu'il l'espérât de tout son être, et un professeur sans carrière n'avait pas de réputation or un professeur sans réputation ne risquait pas d'être embauché dans un établissement prestigieux.

Une fois de plus, Roderich devrait prendre sur lui, tenter de se détendre et se plier aux exigences de sa carrière.

« Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix... » soupira-t-il. « Comment ça se passe ? »

« Très bien. » répondit Feliks. « Les gens t'écoutent sans t'en donner l'impression. »

« C'est peut-être pire. Tu l'as fait combien de fois ? »

Feliks Lukasciewicz, violoncelliste de son état, formé à l'Université de Musique Fryderyk Chopin de Varsovie, était arrivé à Berlin environ deux ans plus tôt pour assurer les cours de son domaine il avait déjà fait l'expérience de toutes les bizarreries berlinoises et musicales.

« Deux ou trois fois. Ça donne vraiment faim, par contre. Tous ces gens qui sont là pour t'écouter sont surtout venus pour manger, et toi tu attends. Sérieux, j'étais affamé après ça. Prévois de manger avant. »

« Merci du conseil... »

« Te stresse pas avec ça, Roddy ! Tu vas être totalement brillant, je le sais. Sinon, tu bossais sur quoi, là tout de suite ? »

« Heu. Rien. Je pratiquais, c'est tout. »

« Je rêve ou tu as même amené un violon ? T'es plein de ressources, Roddy ! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu, tu me joues un truc ? »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît. »

« Non, Feliks, j'ai du travail ! »

Mais personne, pas même Roderich Edelstein, ne pouvait rester de marbre face au visage de chien battu de Lukasciewicz.

oOo

Ce soir-là, tout anxieux qu'il était à l'idée de la représentation qui viendrait bientôt, il trouva un écho à cette angoisse dans la musique de Gilbert, qu'il peaufinait encore dans l'appartement voisin. Et il choisit ce biais pour exorciser ce sentiment suffocant. La musique avait toujours été la plus sûre épaule sur laquelle s'épancher et confesser ses peines. Son piano avait recueilli bien des larmes et l'avait sauvé de bien des paniques, par le passé, mais pourquoi serait-ce différent actuellement ? Parce qu'il avait vieilli ? Comme si les adultes n'avaient pas le droit aux incertitudes et aux crises existentielles... C'était plutôt leur apanage, d'ailleurs.

Mais Gilbert jouait dans la pièce d'à côté, et il y avait cet accord tacite entre eux l'un se taisait quand l'autre jouait. Alors Roderich se surprit à ouvrir les tiroirs de son bureau pour dénicher du papier à musique et un crayon, avant de s'installer en tailleur dans son canapé et de se mettre à écrire, frénétiquement, à effacer, à recommencer -des notes de musique qui surgissaient dans son esprit, y sonnaient bien, ne s'enchaînaient plus, se modifiaient pour enfin s'harmoniser entre elles. Étrange expérience. Utiliser la composition d'autrui pour s'immerger dans un monde intimement intérieur et en ressortir sa propre mélodie.

Roderich dormit très peu cette nuit-là, il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et dont il avait totalement perdu la notion. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était la musique de Gilbert qui continuait de lui parvenir et la sienne qui continuait de sortir de sa tête et de se coucher sur le papier sans qu'il ne comprenne comment une telle chose était possible. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où même le luth de Gilbert se tut qu'il réalisa que, peut-être, trois heures du matin était une belle heure pour aller se coucher, sachant que pas moins de cinq heures plus tard il faudrait qu'il soit dans une salle de classe à enseigner un morceau romantique. _Gott_ , il préféra ne pas y penser. Il déposa ses deux malheureuses pages d'extériorisation musicale au-dessus d'une pile de factures, sur son bureau, éteignit toutes les lumières, s'écrasa sur son lit et dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve.

Sur le balcon de son propre appartement, Gilbert fumait sa cigarette très matinale habituelle. Sa pause dans son dur labeur de la nuit. Il resserra une fine couverture autour de lui il avait été surpris de la baisse soudaine de température au cours des derniers jours. Mais bien plus encore, il avait été étonné de voir de la lumière filtrer à travers les tentures du logis voisin. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait... D'ordinaire, à cette heure tardive -ou matinale mais ce n'était qu'une question de point de vue- Roderich était vraisemblablement endormi. Pas aujourd'hui. Il s'étonna à regretter que les rideaux soient tirés devant les portes vitrées donnant sur le balcon de son voisin, autrement il aurait enfin pu le voir et savoir à quoi il ressemblait... Pas que ça l'intéressait, mais bon, il devenait curieux au fur et à mesure des correspondances. Il termina de fumer et de, paradoxalement, s'aérer l'esprit dans cet état nouveau d'attente -peut-être Roderich paraîtrait-il à la fenêtre- et se sentit un peu déçu lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Et en même temps...

Si Roderich était resté éveillé jusqu'à si tard dans la nuit et avait attendu qu'il se soit arrêté de jouer pour aller se coucher, ça voulait dire qu'il était resté éveillé pour l'entendre jouer, justement. Et ça...C'était interpellant, mais touchant aussi dans un sens. Pour la première fois, Gilbert s'enorgueillit que son talent soit apprécié.

oOo

Roderich progressait de jour en jour dans l'appropriation du morceau de Gilbert. Il se retrouvait dans cette salle de classe isolée qu'il en venait à considérer comme la sienne, et jouait pendant une heure ou deux parfois, Feliks se glissait dans la pièce avec une discrétion insoupçonnée et l'écoutait sans le déranger. Quand Roderich s'arrêtait, il quittait la pièce, à moins que l'Autrichien le retienne pour avoir son avis. C'était étrange, mais non moins vrai : le violoncelliste était le confident du brun. Il avait trouvé l'histoire des voisins et correspondances délicieusement romanesque et mourait d'envie d'en connaître la suite, ce à quoi Roderich se pliait malgré lui.

Le jour où Roderich fut pleinement satisfait de ses différentes interprétations, il demanda à Feliks de rester et le Polonais ne sut trop quoi dire quand le pianiste lui annonça :

« Je veux transcrire le morceau pour le violon et le lui jouer en bouquet final. »

« Pour lui en mettre plein la vue ?! » réalisa Feliks, en extase, après quelques secondes de choc.

« ...Peut-être. »

« Tu n'as pas digéré la façon dont il t'a dénigré, pas vrai... Ne t'en fais pas, _Kochany_ , j'en ai connu des pianistes... Tu es le meilleur de tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés ! »

« Oh, arrête, tu veux... »

« Je suis très sérieux, Roddy, ce qui est suffisamment rare de ma part pour être noté. Il ne peut pas nier ton talent. Et puis, tu es tellement dedans quand tu joues ! C'est époustouflant. Je suis sûr que si vous vous rencontrez, un jour, ce sera le coup de foudre direct. Y a qu'à voir comment t'es déjà dingue de lui. »

« Je ne suis pas... ! »

« Non, mais, c'est une façon de parler, quoi ! N'empêche qu'il prend de plus en plus de place dans ta vie. Genre, parce que tu lui fais de plus en plus de place. »

« ... Peut-être. Mais ton histoire de coup de foudre, c'est n'importe quoi... Deux musiciens ensemble, qui jouent du même instrument d'ailleurs, c'est... Incompatible ! »

« Je suis sorti avec un violoncelliste, une fois. »

« Ça a marché ? »

« Non. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. »

« Ouais, mais le tien joue du luth. Du luth, Roddy. »

Ledit Roderich roula des yeux.

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, je ne connais rien de lui ! Ni sa voix, ni ses pensées spontanées... C'est un bon musicien, mais il a un rythme de vie insupportable et il ne sort pas, si ça se trouve c'est un porc qui ne se lave pas... Et puis _Scheisse_ , je n'ai pas besoin de liaison, je suis bien tout seul. »

« Roddy, s'il te plaît. »

« Quoi ?! C'est vrai, je n'ai pas la tête à tout ça pour le moment... C'est trop compliqué pour s'inviter dans mon emploi du temps actuel. »

« Non, Roddy, je voulais dire... Sérieusement ? Un « bon » musicien, c'est tout ? »

Roderich fit la moue.

« Oui, bon. Un excellent musicien avec l'ego assorti au talent. »

« Tu chipotes pour lui trouver des défauts, là. »

« Mais non, je... »

« Et si tu essayais au violon, hein ? »

Roderich s'exécuta, par trop heureux de mettre fin à la conversation la plus embarrassante qu'il avait eue depuis son coming out. L'Autrichien n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé aborder ce genre de choses, et voilà qu'il se mettait à en discourir... Avec un collègue, par-dessus le marché. Bon, c'était Feliks. Il adorait papoter et semblait avoir un don pour amener les autres à se confier, il aimait être au courant de tout ce qui concernait la vie sentimentale de ceux dont il se sentait proche, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il irait répéter tout cela au premier venu. A qui irait-il rapporter les déboires de Roderich en matière de voisinage, de toute façon ? A part Feliks, et peut-être sa proprio, ça n'intéressait personne.

Il saisit son archet et son instrument, vérifia qu'il était accordé et s'apprêta à jouer lorsque le blondinet émit une dernière remarque :

« Si tu veux vraiment briser le mystère de sa voix et de ses pensées spontanées, tu n'as qu'à lui demander son numéro. »

oOo

Pas de nouvelle missive depuis que Roderich avait accepté de jouer. Et la suggestion de Feliks quelques heures plus tôt continuait de le tarauder. En fait, l'entière discussion le taraudait encore. C'était vrai, en partie. La curiosité de l'Autrichien à l'égard de son voisin devenait maladive.

Quand il rentra chez lui en fin de journée, l'appartement voisin était encore silencieux. Comme si... Gilbert l'attendait. Lui laissait le champ libre pour apprécier sa prestation. Avant de s'y mettre, Roderich ressortit pour glisser un morceau de papier sous la porte.

« _Vous êtes toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Puis il s'attela à une _Sonate_ de Haydn jusqu'en début de soirée où il prépara son repas au son d'une variation pour luth de la _Sarabande_ d'Haendel, en provenance directe de chez Gilbert. C'était bien, relaxant et profond, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre en soirée avec un bon repas et un verre de vin. Le registre avait changé lorsqu'il alla se coucher, c'était une création originale, cette fois -Roderich parvenait de mieux en mieux à les différencier des simples interprétations- mais ça restait doux et envoûtant pour l'accompagner jusqu'au royaume des songes.

Comme il l'espérait, il trouva le lendemain matin un Post-it. Il était allé regarder à sa porte avant même de se doucher ou de manger. Peut-être bien que c'était addictif.

« _Bien vivant. Merci de vous en soucier._ »

Il griffonna une réponse en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

« _C'est bien normal, mais comme les contacts passant par le papier risquent toujours de se perdre, je commençais à me poser des questions. Peut-être pourrions-nous passer aux messages ?_ »

Il ajouta son numéro sous son texte, le posta en partant travailler, et se fit cuisiner par Feliks une bonne partie de la matinée avant d'avouer que, oui, il avait suggéré le téléphone. Pour un professeur de musique, le Polonais émettait des piaillements enthousiastes véritablement discordants.

oOo

Gilbert émergea vers dix-sept heures et trouva -chose étrange- de la nourriture comestible dans son frigo. Il faisait des progrès. Tout en mastiquant un reste de choucroute, il vérifia la porte d'entrée et repéra -sans trop grande surprise- un message rédigé de la belle et non moins compliquée écriture de son voisin. Gilbert le lut avec un sourire bien involontaire sur les lèvres, et le relut, incrédule. Subtile manière de lui demander son numéro...

Il s'assit sur son canapé, hébété. Il jeta un œil aux mots tracés par Roderich, puis à son téléphone. Ancien modèle, très ancien. Il fallait faire tourner les chiffres pour composer un numéro. Il l'avait embarqué sans trop y penser plus de dix ans auparavant, en même temps que ses affaires, lorsqu'il avait fouillé la cave familiale à la recherche d'anciens électroménagers qui fonctionnaient toujours, après avoir décidé de monter à Berlin -sur un coup de tête peut-être, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait de son existence auparavant. Il savait vaguement à quoi ressemblaient les portables de nos jours, mais imaginait déjà le carnage s'il en utilisait un... Et pourtant... Ça n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de s'y essayer. Les contacts avec Roderich seraient plus réguliers, plus rapprochés dans le temps, alors qu'il leur fallait au minimum vingt-quatre heures pour échanger des notes en ce moment. Pas que Gilbert tenait à ce qu'ils poursuivent, mais... Un peu de politesse ne noircirait pas le tableau.

Mais le même problème subsistait toutefois.

Il s'approcha du téléphone de bakélite et composa un numéro de mémoire. Il attendit un certain temps avant que Francis ne décroche.

« _Gilbert ? Tout va bien ?_ »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Hey, Frannie, je me demandais... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener un téléphone portable ? »

« _... Quoi ?_ »

« Je t'expliquerai. Ce serait possible ? »

« _Oui, pas de problème ! Seulement, j'enregistre pour Kraftwerk toute cette semaine, ça ne sera pas avant samedi... Peut-être même lundi._ »

« Ils sévissent de nouveau ? Bien... Merci, Francis. »

« _Raccroche pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, exactement ?_ »

« Un truc qui envoie des messages. Quelque chose de simple. »

« _Okay, je ferai mon possible._ »

Après les salutations d'usage, Gilbert raccrocha, attrapa un stylo et écrivit sa réponse à Roderich.

 _« Ça prendra quelques jours mais on passe effectivement à l'électronique. »_

Inutile de préciser que, lorsque Roderich trouva cette note sur sa porte en rentrant chez lui, il se demanda encore plus quel genre d'extra-terrestre avait besoin de plusieurs jours pour lui envoyer un message.

oOo

Francis repassa chez Gilbert le lundi soir, comme il l'avait promis, vers vingt heures. Les enregistrements de Kraftwerk étaient bouclés et il pouvait désormais souffler un peu... Et en profiter pour rendre service à un ami, par exemple. Il était passé chez un opérateur en fin d'après-midi et pouvait donc apporter à Gilbert son étrange demande...

Il gravit les escaliers en sifflotant, enjoué par la tension qui avait quitté ses épaules pour un temps, mais s'arrêta, assez surpris, sur le palier du cinquième étage lorsque, dans le petit cagibi qui séparait les deux appartements et dont la porte était ouverte, il vit un homme en robe de chambre, assis dans la pénombre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait du voisin de Gilbert, l'homme classe, élégant et aristocratique qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs semaines auparavant. Toutefois, l'homme ne sembla pas remarquer Francis, trop absorbé qu'il était par le quatrième mouvement de la _Symphonie du Nouveau Monde_ que Gilbert produisait au piano. Le blond préféra se faire tout petit et ne pas le déranger -il était en pleine extase, ce qui était assez rare pour un voisin de l'albinos. Il déverrouilla la porte et se glissa dans l'appartement de son ami en toute discrétion.

Il trouva Gilbert derrière son piano, sans surprise, mais entreprit de faire réchauffer les lasagnes qu'il avait apportées au four, en attendant que le musicien termine son interprétation. Francis sourit à l'idée d'être une véritable mère poule et nourricière pour le compositeur. C'était plus fort que lui...

Gilbert termina le morceau et daigna enfin lui prêter attention.

« Hey. » fit-il simplement.

« Bonsoir ! »

« Qu'est-ce que... C'est que cette odeur ? »

« De la nourriture. Tu veux que je t'explique le concept, ou bien... ? »

« T'embête pas. J'ai découvert les raviolis mardi dernier. »

« Il y a progrès. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Tu as le téléphone ? »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, mon cher. Tu en as besoin pour quoi ? Je croyais que tu étais contre la technologie d'après guerre froide ? »

« C'est pas exactement ça... J'en ai jamais eu besoin avant, c'est tout. »

« Mais oui. Tant que j'y pense, ton voisin... Tu sais qu'il était assis dans la remise en chemise de nuit pour t'écouter ? On aurait dit qu'il avait un orgasme, enfin tu vois... »

« Non. »

« ...Non tu ne vois pas. Laisse tomber. Bref. Il avait l'air carrément subjugué. »

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu le vois... »

« Affirmatif. »

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

Francis prit un moment avant de répondre, pour arborer une expression proprement choquée.

« Gil ! C'est bien la première fois que tu t'intéresses à un voisin... Alors, laisse-moi réfléchir. Il est élégant, bel homme... On dirait un de ces portraits aristocratiques du passé, mais en vivant... Et dans un peignoir de flanelle, quoi. Très sexy. Mon dieu ! Cet Apollon doit faire un effet considérable en costume... Tu le connais un peu mieux ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Gilbert d'un ton monocorde. « On échange des billets, c'est tout. C'est bizarre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été si proche de quelqu'un ici. »

« C'est peut-être un signe ! » s'enthousiasma Francis. « C'est peut-être l'occasion de revenir à la civilisation, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici quand je le veux, de toute façon. Et si ça se trouve, Roderich ne ferait que me décevoir. Comme tout le monde extérieur m'a désolé et me désole encore. J'en ai assez d'être déçu, Frannie. »

« C'est toi le capitaine, Gil. Mais ne te torture pas plus que nécessaire. Si un jour tu voulais le rencontrer, saute sur l'occasion. N'attends pas qu'il déménage. Tes principes de misanthrope peuvent bien dormir le temps que tu te fasses une idée... Profite d'avoir quelqu'un sous la main qui ne s'arrête pas à la première impression. Qui sait, Roderich pourrait bien se révéler aussi génial que moi ! » ajouta l'agent avec un clin d'œil.

Gilbert laissa échapper son rare et étrange rire guttural, avant de s'arrêter net.

« Frannie... C'est quoi, cette odeur ? »

« Mon dieu ! Le dîner ! »

Et sur ces entrefaites, le blond disparut dans la cuisine.

oOo

Roderich ouvrit un œil en pleine nuit. Son téléphone avait émis une série de bruits fortement désagréables à cette heure tardive qui avaient réussi à percer les couches successives de brouillard qui le protégeaient dans le monde de Morphée. Avec un soupir, il attrapa le maudit appareil sur la table de nuit et le déverrouilla, se promettant silencieusement que si c'était encore Feliks qui lui envoyait par erreur des photos de la soirée très arrosée qu'il vivait, il...

Ses pensées meurtrières se turent lorsque la conversation en cours s'ouvrit sur l'écran. Un numéro inconnu.

 _« Bonsoir, »_

 _« Desole mon message s'est envoyé toutseul. Je ne sais pas utiliser la messagerie »_

 _« Je ne sais même pas si c'est le bon numéro... »_

 _« Vous êtes Roderich ? »_

 _« C'est Gilbert. J'ai un téléphone maintenant. A bientôt. »_

Roderich sourit. Alors finalement, Gilbert n'était rien d'autre qu'un novice de la technologie... C'était mignon. Il composa un message avant de couper le son de son téléphone, histoire de sauver sa nuit.

 _« C'est bien moi. Je suis content d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Soyez attentif demain à 19h30. J'ai une surprise pour vous. »_

De l'autre côté de l'immeuble, Gilbert eut la peur de sa vie quand l'appareil nouvellement dompté émit un son strident et intense. Remis de son sursaut, il dégaina le téléphone portable et batailla avec les touches pour accéder à sa messagerie. Il aurait été difficile, toutefois, de mettre les accélérations de son rythme cardiaque sur le compte de la peur alors qu'il découvrait le message.

C'était beaucoup plus simple.

Un « élégant, bel homme et très sexy Apollon » venait de lui fixer un deuxième rendez-vous.

* * *

J'aime bien le caméo de Feliks, personnellement...

Traduction

Kochany : mon chéri (terme affectueux familier en polonais)

Notes

Le Lunchkonzerte a lieu tous les mardis au Foyer de la Philharmonie de Berlin.

Kraftwerk est un groupe allemand de musique électro. Checkez _Radioactivity_ !

La _Symphonie du Nouveau Monde_ a été composée par Dvorak.

Voilà pour février ! On se retrouve le 15 mars !


	6. Chapitre 6

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Comme on se retrouve ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Et voilà que je procrastine alors que je devrais être en train de réviser pour une des 4 interros qui m'attendent ces deux prochaines semaines, ah!

Ce chapitre est d'une longueur ridicule, mais on se rattrapera en avril (j'espère)...

Playlist YouTube (sans cesse augmentée, toujours aussi chaotique) : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh

Réponse à la review de **Guest** : merci pour ta review et contente que tu aimes toujours ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Gilbert y rencontre quelque souci avec son téléphone ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI

 _Novembre 2016._

Roderich était nerveux. Il redoutait et à la fois attendait avec impatience de poser ses doigts sur les touches de son demi-queue pour produire le morceau de Gilbert. Et il était incroyablement excité à l'idée de prendre l'archet et d'en mettre plein la vue au pianiste.

Le moment était venu. Sur le coup de 19 heures 30, il s'installa derrière son piano, s'octroya deux secondes de respiration profonde, et commença à jouer. Les notes se suivirent avec l'harmonie d'une cascade musicale et une facilité déconcertante, jusqu'à terminer en apothéose.

Une fois que les dernières notes se turent, Gilbert dégaina son nouvel engin électronique qui le laissait encore un peu perplexe parfois. Il commença à composer un message qui devait sonner comme un compliment -du moins l'espérait-il mais son manque d'expérience en la matière laissait peu de certitude- et était en pleine crise inspirationnelle lorsque la musique recommença.

C'était bel et bien les mêmes notes, mais... Différentes. Moins feutrées, plus perçantes, plus tranchantes, elles étaient produites par un violon. Gilbert sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il l'avait adaptée pour le violon. Voilà qui était surprenant, inattendu et... Très apprécié. Le rendu était magnifique. Et, indépendamment de ça... Gilbert devait bien admettre que l'attention le touchait. Roderich y avait passé du temps et des efforts pour... Pour lui faire plaisir, supposa-t-il. Ou pour se faire plaisir à lui-même, peut-être, mais, quand même. Gilbert apprécia d'autant plus le geste qu'il savait que lui ne se serait jamais donné cette peine.

Il avait arrêté de rédiger son message. Il se laissa transporter. C'était bien. Au violon, il ne pouvait pas émettre de jugement. Il était novice. Il ne pouvait juger que de la justesse et de la beauté, car il n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté technique -tout lui paraissait ardu au violon, de prime abord- et cela lui permettait de se laisser aller, de suivre la musique et de s'y perdre.

Il ferma les yeux, s'allongea sur son sofa et se laissa bercer en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas s'endormir. Il voulait profiter de chaque note et de chaque seconde, et dès que Roderich aurait terminé, lui dire -écrire- à quel point il était chamboulé. Peut-être qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Mais il devait au moins essayer.

oOo

Roderich rangea violon et archet dans leur étui protecteur et s'octroya un soupir de soulagement. Plus que devant des centaines de personnes, c'était seul dans son appartement qu'il jouait le mieux. Il balaya la pellicule de sueur qui avait souillé son front au cours de l'effort d'un geste de la main, goûtant un instant le silence qui suivait les grandes, magistrales prestations.

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, un petit bruit électronique se fit entendre et Roderich espéra qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Gilbert -et non d'un énième post stupide dans lequel Feliks l'aurait identifié sur Facebook.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone pour, en effet, trouver un SMS de son voisin. Il retint son souffle un moment, pris soudainement de doute. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas aimé qu'il s'en prenne à ses œuvres. Peut-être qu'il avait détesté sa prestation. Peut-être qu'il ne le trouvait pas assez à la hauteur de son génie créatif ? C'était bien le genre de l'hurluberlu, après tout, non ? Combien de commentaires condescendants, combien de preuves de sa supériorité avait-il émis déjà ?

Finalement, l'Autrichien se décida à lire la missive moderne.

 _« Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots, et vous avez l'impudence de me laisser sans voix par-dessus le marché ? Bien joué. J'ai beaucoup aimé. Surtout le violon. Je suis touché. Merci pour vos efforts. »_

Roderich sentit un sourire venir ourler ses lèvres après la seconde phrase laconique. Il avait eu très peur en lisant la première. Mais ce côté un peu sarcastique devait faire partie de Gilbert au moins autant que de lui-même.

 _« Vous m'en voyez ravi :) »_

 _« Que veulent dire deux points parenthèses ? »_

 _« C'est un sourire... On appelle ça un smiley, d'ailleurs. »_

 _« Ah. D'accord. »_

 _« Gilbert ? »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Merci de m'avoir fait confiance pour jouer ce morceau. »_

 _« J'ai douté de vous au début, mais il s'avère que vous en êtes digne. »_

 _« Merci ? »_

 _« Voulez-vous me soumettre un de vos morceaux ? »_

 _« Je vous ai dit que je ne composais pas. »_

 _« Pas beaucoup, vous avez dit. »_

 _« Et encore moins de la qualité. »_

 _« Donnez-moi celui que vous appréciez le plus. Je peux vous l'arranger. »_

 _« Vous me proposez votre aide ? »_

 _« Peut-être. »_

 _« Je ne vois pas comment les gens en sont arrivés à penser que vous êtes un salopard vampirique... »_

 _« En fait je m'ennuie. »_

 _« Il y a un morceau que je veux bien vous faire retravailler. C'est logique puisque je l'ai composé en vous écoutant. »_

 _« Je suis donc une muse vampirique, pas un salopard. »_

 _« Vous aurez les partitions sous votre porte demain soir, mais ne me jugez pas. »_

 _« :) »_

oOo

Le lendemain soir en effet, les partitions -copies du manuscrit- furent glissées sous sa porte, et Gilbert abandonna ses expérimentations à la batterie pour aller les cueillir tout de suite. Au passage, il nota à quel point c'était étrange... Il n'y avait qu'un battant de bois entre son voisin et lui, à ce moment-là, et pourtant la distance mise entre eux, sciemment en ce qui le concernait, était tellement plus importante !

Il ramassa le tas de feuilles et commença à déchiffrer les signes kabbalistiques et compliqués qui composaient l'écriture indéchiffrable -ou presque- de Roderich, jusque dans sa musique. Les ratures et idées griffonnées dans le coin d'une page ne l'aidèrent guère.

Il s'installa dans son canapé pour poursuivre sa lecture ardue. La musique créée résonna dans sa tête et il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas... Mauvais, mais il était déçu. Un peu. Non, pas tout à fait. Frustré, voilà. Il manquait des choses. C'était trop simple, pas assez complexe, trop... Trop conventionnel, voilà. Aux yeux et aux oreilles de Gilbert, en tout cas, lui qui était si fantaisiste dans ses compositions et ne reculait devant aucun mélange des genres, des influences et des instruments.

 _« Je peux le martyriser ? »_

 _« Vous avez carte blanche. »_

oOo

Roderich était un peu -d'accord, très- anxieux par rapport à l'avis de Gilbert. Il essayait de chasser ses pensées mais c'était plus fort que lui. De tout temps, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait voulu connaître l'avis des autres. Il avait voulu plaire. Il avait voulu être à la hauteur des attentes. Sa relation teintée de rivalité latente avec Gilbert ne faisait rien pour arranger ça, et chaque tentative de son voisin pour jouer le morceau lui faisait prendre conscience de toutes les imperfections de cette création qu'il avait pourtant crue un tant soit peu réussie, au moins dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles et ne plus rien entendre.

Puis cela changea.

Gilbert avait commencé son travail. Il l'améliorait. Roderich l'imagina avec son visage flou, assis derrière son piano avec son luth sur les genoux. Il alterna les deux, trouva la bonne hauteur, joua quelques notes successives au piano d'abord, au luth ensuite, les deux enfin, par une obscure gymnastique qui échappa à l'Autrichien. Dans le fond, c'était une bonne chose, si Gilbert martyrisait tellement son morceau et le retravaillait si profondément qu'il en venait à en faire quelque chose de décent...

Roderich s'endormit tout habillé dans son canapé en écoutant les expérimentations de son voisin, tantôt harmonieuses et valables, tantôt douteuses, mais toujours intéressantes et non moins surprenantes.

oOo

Roderich n'était pas tout à fait le genre de collègue qu'on voyait beaucoup. Il ne socialisait pas beaucoup. Certes, il avait Feliks. Ils étaient... Amis, aussi incongrus que ça lui paraissait. Mais ça restait l'exception : en vrai, depuis son arrivée, Roderich ne connaissait ses collègues musiciens que de vue, et s'il connaissait leurs noms, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de leurs prénoms.

Inutile de préciser, donc, qu'on le voyait excessivement rarement à la salle des professeurs. Alors qu'il y soit convoqué... C'était tout bonnement révoltant, et il s'y rendit d'un pas maussade. Sur le seuil de la porte à peine, la rumeur des conversations posées lui parvenait déjà. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et regarda autour de lui comme un animal découvrant un nouvel environnement potentiellement hostile.

Mais -et il aurait dû le prévoir- Feliks l'intercepta sitôt qu'il fut arrivé dans la vaste pièce principale où, autour de petites tables rondes, d'autres enseignants discutaient autour de tasses de café ou de thé selon leurs préférences. Le blondinet lui fourra un chaudron de café noir sans sucre dans les mains pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans cet univers relativement inconnu.

« Pourquoi je suis là, déjà ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, _Kochany_! » rit Feliks.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Roderich assez abruptement. « Pourquoi cette convocation ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas... »

« Relax, Roddy. » fit Feliks en haussant les épaules. « C'est juste que le grand patron a une annonce de la plus haute importance à faire... »

« C'est censé me rassurer ? »

« Non. En fait, je crois même que tu vas carrément détester ce qu'il va dire, vu comment tu as réagi la dernière fois... »

« La dernière fois ? A quel sujet ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang, Feliks ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas. Encore un peu de café ? T'en as besoin, je crois. »

Roderich, maussade, se laissa guider par son collègue vers une place assise. Quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur de l'université fit son entrée. C'était un homme grand et sec, vieillissant, à l'allure de croque-mort poivre et sel, mais Roderich le connaissait pour avoir été un compositeur et saxophoniste de talent et reconnu dans les années 80, en Allemagne de l'Ouest en tout cas.

« Bonjour à tous ! » dit-il, et sa voix claire et enjouée contrastait non seulement avec son âge mais aussi avec son apparence. « Voilà l'annonce que j'ai à vous faire. Comme chaque année, l' _Universität_ organise son concert annuel de Noël, qui est, comme vous le savez, une préparation pour nos élèves de première année non seulement pour leurs examens, mais en plus pour leurs prestations publiques futures que nous leur souhaitons nombreuses. Après quelques rebondissements dans les dates pour des raisons de logistique, je suis ravi de vous annoncer que nous la connaissons désormais. Notre concert se tiendra cette année le samedi 17 décembre dans la salle habituelle. Pour les nouveaux enseignants que nous aurions éventuellement omis de mettre au courant, il s'agira pour vos élèves de produire un morceau de leur choix qu'ils travaillent actuellement en votre compagnie, et chaque instrument se verra aussi illustré par le professeur lui-même qui se produira après ses élèves pour couronner le spectacle. Les instruments mis à l'honneur cette année sont le violoncelle, le piano et la flûte traversière. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour votre attention, une belle journée à vous ! »

Roderich était médusé. Il en avait presque lâché sa tasse de café. Un concert ? Encore ? Était-ce donc pour ça qu'il avait choisi d'enseigner et non une carrière de concertiste ? Il se massa les tempes, sentant poindre une migraine qui serait fortement malvenue au vu de la journée de cours qu'il avait à dispenser... Il devait bien reconnaître que l'initiative était sympathique, spécialement pour les élèves -bien qu'en toute honnêteté, à leur place, Roderich aurait été mortifié d'une telle annonce à moins d'un mois de l'échéance- mais fallait-il vraiment que les professeurs soient de la partie ? Ce ne serait que faire de l'ombre aux élèves qui se produiraient, en toute objectivité, des premières années de surcroît.

« Tu es carrément livide, Roderich. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? »

« Le directeur vient de le faire... »

« Non, avant. » le coupa Roderich avec emphase. « Bon sang ! Tu sais bien que j'ai le _Lunchkonzerte_ dans quelques jours à peine, et je suis censé faire face à ce stress-là en plus ? Merci bien ! »

« Mais, Roddy... C'est la tradition. »

« Je serai malade ce jour-là. » décréta-t-il.

« Pff ! Waw, le bel exemple que tu donneras à tes élèves comme ça ! »

« ... Mouais, admettons. »

« Franchement, c'est pas si mal. Ça permet de se rapprocher un peu des élèves, quand tu es dans le même bateau qu'eux. C'est toi qui te plaignais d'avoir une relation trop distante et trop froide avec tes élèves, non ? Ici, tu vas pouvoir les voir en performance, leur filer des trucs, stresser avec eux et te réjouir que tout soit terminé avec eux ensuite. C'est pas beau ça ? »

Roderich soupira.

« Je suppose que tu as raison... »

« Comme toujours, _Kochany_! »

oOo

Ç'avait poursuivi Roderich toute la journée. La perspective de se produire deux fois en si peu de temps le tétanisait, il avait horreur de ça. Que faisait-on de son temps de préparation et de réparation psychologiques, s'il vous plaît ?

Le soir, il ne trouva pas le sommeil -et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la musique que Gilbert lui jouait cette nuit, qui, en d'autres temps, l'aurait bercé et accompagné dans de doux rêves. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin quand il se résigna à passer une nuit blanche. Les rares assoupissements qu'il avait traversés s'étaient soldés par des réveils en sursaut : soit qu'il s'était étalé en rêve en entrant sur scène, qu'il s'était brisé les doigts en les posant sur les touches, qu'il avait oublié tout son solfège ou qu'il tombait dans les pommes avant même de commencer, ce ne fut pas très reposant, que du contraire.

Il choisit donc d'abandonner l'idée de dormir. Il enfila un pull par-dessus son pyjama et sortit de son appartement pour rejoindre son point d'écoute habituel. Ses projets furent néanmoins contrariés lorsqu'il se trouva dans l'incapacité d'en ouvrir la porte. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler vaguement une montagne de muscles suédoise qui avait utilisé l'établi durant la journée, y était encore occupé à bricoler quand Roderich était rentré, et avait dû claquer la porte trop fort pour que les bras frêles du musicien puissent la décoincer à une heure aussi matinale.

Faute de mieux, Roderich s'installa à même le sol, dans le couloir, contre la porte de l'appartement de Gilbert. Avachi sur le battant, il se laissa aller dans la musique, essayant de se concentrer sur la _Rhapsodie Hongroise_ de Brahms pour que n'existe plus qu'elle, et que tout le reste, et surtout ses angoisses, disparaissent. Il était à la limite du désespoir, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand la musique s'arrêta brusquement.

Roderich n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était catatonique. Si même la musique lui faisait défaut, que lui restait-il ? Devait-il jouer à son tour pour que Gilbert réalise qu'il était toujours debout et prêt à l'écouter jusqu'au lendemain matin ? Il remarqua à peine un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait dans son dos, dans le couloir sur lequel ouvrait la porte.

Il sentit soudain une sensation de vertige et ne comprit pas d'où elle lui venait. Il se sentit basculer en arrière et se fracasser le dos sur le paillasson. On avait ouvert la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé. Privé de son support, il avait suivi le mouvement sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Perplexe, il leva les yeux et les écarquilla. Soudain, tout devint clair, comme s'il avait été frappé par la lumière, mais il glapit de surprise de façon très distinguée.

Pour sa part, Gilbert ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sur le seuil de sa porte.

L'améthyste rencontra le rubis.

* * *

Imaginez maintenant un peu de musique dramatique de suspens 8)

Note

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de si la tradition du concert de Noël existe. Je ne pense pas, d'ailleurs. Mais j'en avais besoin pour stresser Roddy. Ouuups.

Merci pour votre lecture, on se retrouve aux alentours du 15 avril (je serai en vacances/pré-blocus, youhou)

D'ici là j'ai de la vaisselle à faire et de la grammaire historique à préparer o/

A bientôt ~


	7. Chapitre 7

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya !

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh

Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour le septième chapitre de NDS ! Qui a d'ailleurs explosé son record de reviews/chapitre sur le chapitre 6, woah ! Merci mille fois pour vos démonstrations d'affection qui mettent toujours du baume au coeur.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes !

 **LesSoeursNeko** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre à un moment si crucial ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **Guest** (19 mars) : Merci pour ta review et tous tes mots doux :3 Je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes ce chapitre tout autant.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour quelques notes et annonces !

* * *

Chapitre VII

 _Novembre 2016._

Ils étaient tous deux médusés. Roderich, perplexe, mais tous deux médusés. Gilbert hésitait à reclaquer la porte aussitôt mais, vu que son voisin la bloquait, il renonça à l'idée.

« Gil... Bert ? » fit Roderich, hésitant et encore sous le choc.

« Roderich ? » l'interrogea à son tour Gilbert, comme s'il n'osait y croire.

Il hésitait entre la colère, la gêne, et la joie pure. Pouvait-il raisonnablement croire que le destin était de l'avis de Francis, et qu'il avait fait en sorte de les forcer à se rencontrer ?

Roderich se redressa prestement, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds avec grâce et de s'épousseter un peu, histoire de faire une première impression digne de ce nom -précaution inutile puisqu'il était en pyjama. Il tendit la main à Gilbert en bredouillant :

« Oui, oui, Roderich Edelstein ! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer face à face, enfin ! »

Gilbert attrapa gauchement la main tendue et la serra trop fort. Sa poigne aurait probablement arraché une grimace à son interlocuteur s'il ne s'agissait pas de Roderich, bien trop poli pour broncher. Il endura la poignée de main avec un sourire, puis le silence tomba entre eux et ils eurent le même réflexe – se détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Roderich vit en Gilbert un paradoxe, celui d'une peau si pâle recouvrant un corps d'obscurité et de mystère vêtu de sombre. Plus grand que lui, fort mince et tout de même musclé, Gilbert avait une apparence saisissante et l'Autrichien pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait une réputation effrayante, bien que nul ne l'eût jamais vu. La lumière artificielle, blafarde et faible qui éclairait le couloir conférait à ses joues de l'ombre qui les creusait plus qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Son visage cadavérique était mangé par une paire d'épaisses lunettes à monture austère, donnant à son regard une nuance indéfinissable de folie, peut-être, de surnaturel, sans doute, comme si Gilbert -indubitablement albinos- avait un don extralucide. Ses prunelles rouge sombre qui avaient déjà captivé Roderich ne manquèrent pas d'attirer son attention à nouveau, et il se sentit happé par les orbes pourpre qui ne perdaient pas le moindre de ses gestes.

Gilbert vit en Roderich une clarté qui l'éblouit, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa photophobie pathologique. Son teint de neige, ses grands yeux vifs et améthyste, et cette vivacité, cette couleur, cette vie dans sa prestance, sa posture, sa voix ! Il portait un pull à capuche pourpre sur un pyjama fort peu élégant blanc et gris clair. Il fut surpris de le découvrir avec des lunettes, et s'amusa intérieurement de cette similitude, bien que Roderich, pour sa part, ne semblât pas les porter comme un fardeau.

« Navré d'avoir squatté votre porte. D'habitude, je vous écoute depuis le cagibi, mais je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir la porte, alors j'ai... Fait comme j'ai pu. » expliqua Roderich.

« Ne vous excusez pas. Je ne vous en veux pas, puisque je ne le savais pas. »

C'était d'une logique imparable qui désarma toutefois Roderich. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire la conversation mais sa tentative avait quelque peu échoué. Avant de perdre tous ses moyens sous le regard perçant de l'albinos, il lâcha la première bêtise qui lui passa par la tête.

« Et donc, vous sortez quand même de votre appartement ? »

Gilbert le regarda bizarrement.

« De temps en temps. » concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Il faut bien que j'achète du PQ à intervalles réguliers. »

« A cette heure ? »

« Vous seriez surpris des heures d'ouverture de certains magasins glauques. Mais, en vrai, j'allais dans un bar. »

Roderich haussa les sourcils, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'un misanthrope comme Gilbert se rende dans un lieu de socialisation tel qu'un bar... Surtout comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Gilbert, mains dans les poches d'un blouson de cuir, hébété, se dandina quelques secondes avant de finalement se lancer.

« Vous voulez m'accompagner ? »

A chaque réplique, le visage de Roderich témoignait d'une surprise qui allait croissante, comme si chaque mot prononcé par Gilbert ne correspondait à aucun a priori que Roderich avait conçu à son sujet. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, à Gilbert ? Il se serait bien frappé le front d'indignation s'il avait été seul. Quel imbécile. Proposer, comme ça, de but en blanc, de sortir ? Inviter quelqu'un à boire ensemble, c'était toujours considéré comme du flirt, non ? Stupide, stupide, stupide. Comme si Roderich allait dire oui. Il était en pyjama, pour l'amour du ciel ! Et puis sortir n'était probablement pas son genre... Encore moins dans un endroit fréquenté par Gilbert. On en arrivait à la vraie raison de la honte. Gilbert lui-même. Comme si Roderich, si -il fallait l'admettre- beau, élégant, un peu dandy, classe, propre sur lui, aristocratique jusque dans ses manières et en dépit de son pyjama, allait accepter de traîner avec lui, Gilbert, le monstre de service, misanthrope et que tout le monde avait toujours regardé, regardait encore, et regarderait toujours avec des yeux ronds emplis soit de pitié soit de dégoût soit de crainte à l'encontre d'une apparence atypique ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, Gilbert le savait, sa tentative d'aller vers l'autre serait brisée dans l'œuf, et encore une fois il serait déçu d'une interaction, blessé par un rejet, et s'en voudrait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayé de...

« Avec plaisir. »

Gilbert releva la tête, incrédule, alors que sa mâchoire prenait la direction inverse, bien décidée à s'écraser au sol. Il... Avait rêvé, là, pas vrai ? Roderich ne venait pas d'accepter, quand même... ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? Pourquoi diable accepterait-il d'aller boire un pot ou deux avec le vampirique Gilbert... ?

« Vous me laissez cinq minutes pour aller me changer ? »

« Heu... Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir ? »

Roderich s'autorisa un petit rire amusé.

« Puisque je vous le dis. Le Fantôme de l'opéra sort de sa tanière, je ne voudrais pas manquer l'occasion de papoter avec lui. »

« Vous aimez le jazz ? » répliqua Gilbert sans transition.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« L'endroit où je... Où nous allons. Il y a une soirée jazz avec des musiciens qui se produisent... Je voulais tenter l'expérience, c'est pour ça que j'y allais, à la base... »

« Je dois m'habiller chic, alors ? »

Gilbert haussa les épaules. Roderich comprit que peu lui importait et repartit vers sa porte. Il invita son voisin à rentrer, mais d'un geste de la main, il déclina l'invitation.

« Je ne serai pas long. » promit l'Autrichien.

Gilbert attendit dans le couloir, dérangeant du pied un morceau de plinthe qui se détachait du mur. Occupation très constructive qui fit passer le temps jusqu'au retour de Roderich, avec une veste de costume sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon du même type. Fort heureusement, il lui avait épargné la cravate.

« Je n'ai que des costumes. » confessa-t-il avec gêne. « Ça m'évite de réfléchir le matin. Je ne suis pas du genre à sortir, alors... »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment bien placé pour vous donner des leçons. »

Roderich sourit, et Gilbert refréna le sien par habitude, mais apprécia la vue.

oOo

C'était un bar souterrain sombre et enfumé éclairé au minimum -c'était pour ça que Gilbert se sentait capable d'y aller. Placé dos à la scène illuminée de spots colorés qui dansaient sur la fumée, il était dans une pénombre qui n'agressait pas ses yeux. Face à lui, Roderich ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais faisait un effort pour paraître décontracté.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous offre ? » demanda Gilbert un peu abruptement.

« Quoi ? » fit Roderich qui n'avait pas entendu à cause de la musique.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Gilbert lui tendit la carte des alcools et l'Autrichien comprit finalement. Il parcourut brièvement la liste de cocktails et fit son choix au hasard, sans trop y prêter attention. Gilbert transmit leur commande à un serveur qui passait.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? » demanda Roderich pour meubler un inconfortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« C'est le seul endroit du genre où je mets les pieds. »

« Ah. Et vous venez souvent ? Je ne vous ai jamais croisé ou entendu sortir, alors... »

« Pas très souvent. Quand je me lasse de mes quatre murs. Ici, je peux passer plus ou moins inaperçue. Et malgré le style de l'endroit, c'est un établissement respectable. Pour ce que j'en sais. »

« Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas ? » se permit de demander Roderich.

« Je croyais que c'était évident. »

« Non, pas trop. »

« Vous m'avez regardé ? »

« Avec attention. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien. »

Gilbert poussa un énorme soupir.

« Je suis albinos. »

« Ça, je l'avais quand même remarqué. »

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? »

« Une absence de pigmentation... ? »

« Pas une absence, mais un déficit de production de mélanine, qui pigmente la peau. Mon albinisme est oculo-cutané, autant dire total. Ça entraîne une photophobie aiguë chez moi. Sortir m'est pénible, la lumière artificielle agresse mes yeux et il est impensable d'être exposé à la lumière du jour directement. Même dans mon appartement, je dois porter des lunettes de soleil si je veux ouvrir mes stores. »

Roderich l'écoutait attentivement lui expliquer tout cela sur un ton monocorde.

« C'est... Terrible. »

« Ça craint, c'est vrai. Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne sors que la nuit et dans des endroits sombres. »

« La lumière est moins présente... Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous ne sortez pas plus souvent. »

« Oh. Pourquoi je me contente de sortir une fois toutes les lunes ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas pathologique. Quoique. »

« Vous en avez trop dit, ou pas assez... » l'invita à poursuivre Roderich.

Gilbert soupira encore. Roderich comprenait que les soupirs n'étaient pas contre lui, ou contre ses questions, seulement contre les événements, peut-être douloureux, désagréables sans doute, que Gilbert s'apprêtait à évoquer.

« Disons que j'ai une vision assez négative de l'espèce humaine qui m'empêche de voir ses qualités et d'apprécier de m'y mêler. »

La bombe était lâchée. Maintenant Roderich allait vraiment le prendre pour un taré excentrique et, surtout, infréquentable.

« Ah... Ah oui ? »

Gilbert baissa les yeux sur ses ongles rongés et répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Hé bien... Je suppose que vous devez avoir une bonne raison pour cela. »

Incrédule, l'albinos releva les yeux vers Roderich -décidément plus ouvert d'esprit qu'il ne l'avait cru et plein de surprises. Voilà bien quelque chose qui arrivait rarement : qu'une opinion contraire au sens commun ne soit pas rejetée et, pire, ou mieux, que son interlocuteur lui laisse le droit de penser cela, voire l'invite à développer les raisons qui l'amenaient à penser cela. D'ordinaire, on taxait Gilbert de misanthrope sans chercher plus loin. Mais pas Roderich. Roderich ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. En cela, il était différent de tous les êtres humains que Gilbert avait côtoyés. De sa famille qui lui recommandait de faire un effort, de Francis qui le chambrait à ce sujet et lui recommandait d'ouvrir le col de sa chemise puisqu'il prenait le gros cou.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne raison, mais il y a bien une explication à cela. »

Un serveur se chargea d'apporter leurs boissons. Les yeux de Roderich étincelèrent de gourmandise à la vue de la chantilly qui couronnait son énorme verre d'alcool.

« Dites-moi tout. » l'invita-t-il quand même à poursuivre.

« Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer. »

« Puisque je vous le demande. »

Un autre soupir de la part du guitariste.

« Mon apparence et mes problèmes de santé multiples ont toujours bien fait rire mes camarades de classe dans mon enfance. On se moquait de moi, de mes lunettes énormes, on me les volait et on les cassait... Vous savez peut-être comment sont les enfants ? D'une cruauté incomparable. Quand j'ai été en âge de riposter, ça n'a fait que m'attirer plus d'ennuis. Pire, j'habitais une petite ville... Tous les habitants savaient qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, et on me taxait de bête brutale et barbare... Paradoxalement, ma passion pour la musique et ma piètre condition physique m'ont fait passer pour un efféminé et un lâche toute ma vie. Vous comprenez que je ne porte pas mes semblables dans mon cœur. Je suis venu à Berlin dès que j'ai eu fini l'école, j'avais besoin d'oxygène... D'un grand espace dans lequel me fondre dans la masse et vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, la nuit si je le voulais, seul si j'en avais envie. Je suis très content de ma vie actuelle et j'emmerde tous ceux qui me l'ont pourrie par le passé, voilà. »

Roderich l'avait écouté attentivement et patiemment, avec un visage neutre qui ne trahissait ni pitié ni dégoût. C'était bien. Plus que ce que Gilbert méritait probablement. Le brun laissa un silence flotter entre eux pendant de longues secondes avant de refermer ses doigts autour de son verre glacé et de le lever, un peu hésitant.

« Et si on buvait à la liberté d'être tel qu'on est ? »

« Je vous suis sur ça. »

Gilbert attrapa sa propre boisson et leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent pour trinquer. Ils portèrent enfin les breuvages à leurs lèvres et apprécièrent tous deux la brûlure de l'alcool, bien présente pour Gilbert, rendue plus douce dans la boisson de Roderich. Ce dernier reposa son verre sur la table et Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

« Vous avez de la chantilly... Là... »

Il se pencha par-dessus la table pour que ses doigts atteignent la lèvre supérieure de Roderich, où s'était attardé un peu de crème fouettée, et l'en ôter. Le brun se raidit à ce contact inattendu mais leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau et il perdit la notion du temps pendant les brèves secondes de l'échange. Il n'avait pas la force de protester, Gilbert le dépossédait de toute force de volonté, mais pire encore, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie alors que l'albinos avait violé les frontières de son espace personnel, d'ordinaire si infranchissables.

Gilbert recula et se cala de nouveau sur sa chaise, avant de s'excuser.

« Désolé. Vous savez, moi et les manières... »

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai été pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. »

« En parlant d'être pris au dépourvu... Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur mon paillasson ? »

Roderich rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Fort heureusement, l'obscurité relative de l'endroit empêcha le rougissement d'être remarqué de son interlocuteur.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Alors je suis allé vous écouter. »

« Drôle d'idée... Désolé si je vous empêche de dormir. »

« Non, non ! » démentit Roderich. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je me suis habitué à vos horaires. J'avais seulement besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête, de penser à autre chose... Et votre musique tombait à pic pour ça. »

« Ah. »

« Ça m'arrive souvent, à vrai dire. De vous écouter depuis l'extérieur. D'habitude, je suis dans le débarras, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir... Comme quoi, le hasard est fait de petites choses. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous tracassait ? »

« Oh... Trois fois rien, quand on compare ça à ce que vous venez de me raconter... »

« Dites-moi. »

« Je ne veux pas vous embêter... »

« Puisque je vous le demande. » répliqua Gilbert avec un sourire minime, content de lui.

« On m'a annoncé que je devais me produire en concert... Et ça fait la deuxième fois dans un relativement court laps de temps. »

« Vous n'aimez pas vous produire. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça me terrifie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme ça. Peut-être par perfectionnisme. »

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien, pour ce que j'en ai entendu. »

Roderich réprima un commentaire sarcastique. Pour un musicien qui sortait d'une prestigieuse école de musique viennoise, « bien se débrouiller » était le strict minimum requis... Mais Gilbert n'en avait aucune idée, bien sûr. Puisqu'il n'avait jamais étudié la musique. Il n'avait aucune idée du niveau de difficulté auquel les étudiants étaient confrontés dans les Académies, Conservatoires, Universités. En y réfléchissant, c'était profondément injuste que Gilbert joue si bien alors même qu'il n'avait jamais été poussé à l'excellence par un autre que lui ou même mis sur la bonne voie par un tiers, un collègue, un professeur. Peut-être que c'était justement ça qui faisait sa force. Son talent s'était développé par lui-même et n'avait été moulé, forgé par aucun autre. C'était l'aptitude brute, le talent à l'état pur, non altéré, non influencé par qui que ce soit. Se confronter aux plus grands, Mozart, Chopin, Liszt, Beethoven, tout ce beau monde, il avait pu le faire en étudiant leurs œuvres et, surtout, en les travaillant avec acharnement. Peut-être bien qu'à force d'essayer seul, sans personne pour le guider que sa discipline personnelle et son perfectionnisme, Gilbert avait développé un style unique et magistral qui ne se retrouvait chez aucun artiste professionnel conventionnel.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais vu jouer. Or, les oreilles profanes seront surtout là pour ça, pour regarder. Écouter aussi, bien sûr, mais quand vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du travail que ça représente, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Vous devriez composer, si vous n'aimez pas jouer. »

« Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore jouer, mais pour un public restreint. »

« Et la composition ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Mes derniers cours remontent à loin et je ne me sens pas une âme de... »

« Des cours ?! »

« ... Oui, des cours. De composition. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Je vous assure que c'est vrai. »

« Mais... Ça doit venir des tripes ! Des tripes et de là. » objecta Gilbert en montrant sa tête de l'index.

« Je suis d'accord, mais je suis tellement maladroit... C'est le manque d'habitude, je pense. Et puis je ne suis jamais satisfait. C'est une démarche complexe et j'ai l'impression de ne pas en saisir tous les éléments... Vous m'aideriez ? »

Gilbert avala une gorgée de sa boisson.

« En aucune façon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'enseignement de la musique sous quelque forme que ce soit est contraire à mes principes. »

« Je vous ai demandé de l'aide, pas un cours. »

« Alors peut-être. »

« Pas sûr ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » soupira Gilbert. « C'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça. »

« Mais j'ai besoin de vous. »

Gilbert lui lança un regard ahuri.

« Ça aussi, c'est nouveau... » dit-il enfin, rêveur.

Dans l'éclat nouveau qui était né dans son regard, Roderich pouvait lire la tentation. La tentation de céder, de s'autoriser ce qui devait s'apparenter à une folie dans la vie résolument solitaire de Gilbert. Il pouvait y lire que Gilbert viendrait. Il en était certain.

oOo

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la date du lendemain. Et, pour être honnête, Roderich avait rarement été si nerveux -et ne s'imaginait pas qu'il en allait de même pour Gilbert. Leur soirée d'hier, malgré quelques passages à vides fortement gênants et des malentendus dus à la rudesse de Gilbert et à la réserve de Roderich, s'était bien déroulée et ils espéraient, au fond, tous deux que la suivante se passerait encore mieux.

Gilbert frappa trois coups secs à la porte de son voisin à 20 heures précises, comme convenu. Roderich manqua de sursauter et s'octroya quelques secondes pour lisser sa chemise déjà parfaitement repassée, inspirer un grand coup et sortir son sourire -il l'espérait- le plus charmeu- le plus avenant, bien entendu. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver l'albinos sur le seuil, mains dans les poches de son pantalon délavé et une expression hébétée sur le visage mangé par une paire de lunettes à verres épais qui agrandissaient considérablement ses yeux rubis.

« Bonsoir... » fit-il, hésitant.

« Bonsoir, Gilbert ! Je vous en prie, entrez. »

L'albinos suivit le locataire dans l'appartement et resta planté au milieu du salon pendant des secondes qui semblèrent traîner en longueur. Roderich lui désigna le canapé en demandant :

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un café, une bière, un... ? »

« Un café serait parfait. »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Il l'abandonna à la contemplation de son modeste mais confortable logis qui devait être de loin le plus ordonné que Gilbert ait jamais vu depuis son arrivée à Berlin. Quand Roderich revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses fumantes, l'une de café et l'autre de thé, il le trouva le cou dévissé pour déchiffrer les titres des livres qui trônaient sur la bibliothèque.

Il déposa son chargement sur la table basse et demanda :

« Vous voulez du lait, du sucre... ? »

Gilbert se retourna vers lui et s'assit dans le canapé en répliquant nonchalamment :

« Non merci. Noir comme mon âme. »

« ... Vous savez que vous ne faites rien pour démentir les rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul un sourire étrange venu d'un autre monde et semblable à celui du chat de Cheshire sur un visage d'un blanc lunaire lui répondit.

oOo

Roderich laissa les derniers échos de musique se dissiper dans l'air de son appartement avant d'oser se tourner vers Gilbert avec hésitation. L'albinos se tenait debout derrière lui, sur sa gauche, et avait enduré toute la prestation de Roderich sans mot dire.

« Alors ? » risqua le brun.

Gilbert fit la moue -il tournait sept fois sa langue avant de parler, en espérant faire preuve de tact et ne pas trop démolir les espoirs du pianiste. Il y avait du talent, il le reconnaissait, mais...

« Vous êtes trop concentré. »

« Hein ? »

« Vous ne jouez le morceau que pour le morceau, je me trompe ? »

« Hé bien, je joue, tout simplement... »

« Oui, c'est bien ça le problème. Vous ne faites que jouer. Vous ne comprenez pas le morceau. Vous ne transmettez pas le morceau. Vous êtes trop concentré sur le morceau et vous en perdez le message, la valeur. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? » demanda Roderich, un peu vexé mais surtout intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mes compositions racontent une histoire, c'est facile de se laisser emporter par la musique, de la laisser me submerger, de penser à autre chose et après, les mouvements viennent tous seuls et s'enchaînent aisément, comme une évidence... »

« Je ne peux pas jouer distrait. J'ai besoin de toute mon attention... »

« Alors vos prestations seront à jamais sans âme. »

« Que dois-je faire, alors... ? »

« Abandonnez-vous totalement. »

« Je ne peux pas y arriver du jour au lendemain... »

« Alors c'est simple. Abandonnez-vous totalement à moi. »

* * *

... On vous a prévenus que j'étais une sadique, je crois...?

Note

La photophobie est littéralement "la peur de la lumière" et c'est effectivement une conséquence de l'albinisme. L'explication que donne Gilbert est assez valable.

Le Chat de Cheshire est un personnage d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles célèbres pour son sourire que, personnellement, je trouve flippant. Avec toutes ses dents et ses yeux venus d'un autre monde... La comparaison s'imposait pour Gilbert ici.

Roderich face aux cocktails, c'est moi en fait... #teamcrèmechantilly

Annonce

Faut que je vous prévienne, si vous ne le savez pas encore grâce à mes lamentations sur Twitter : c'est très difficile d'écrire pour moi en ce moment. Pire que la flemme, pire que ne pas avoir de temps... C'est l'envie qui me fait défaut. Parce que je suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'écris depuis un bail maintenant et il semblerait que ça ait fini par me bloquer. La première ligne du chapitre suivant n'est pas écrite. Il est donc **fort probable** qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre le mois prochain, sans compter que pour couronner le tout, mes examens arrivent à grands pas (22 mai coucou) et que je vais être fort occupée avec mon étude d'ici là. Je suis de plus encore fortement indécise quant à la direction que cette fic prendra dans les prochains chapitres... **Si vous avez des théories à soumettre, faites-le, et je les examinerai ! Ca pourrait d'ailleurs m'aider et m'inspirer à nouveau !** Après, ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que NDS s'arrête ici et qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais de suite : mon perfectionnisme m'empêchera de laisser une fic en plan. Ca prendra juste un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Je ne promets pas d'être de retour le 15 juin mais ça me parait jouable comme je finis le 9... Je préfère me laisser le temps d'élaborer la suite que de pondre encore du caca.

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos reviews, follows, favoris !

Et, promis, on se retrouve bientôt.

Portez-vous bien !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bien le bonjour, je suis de retour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Je crois.

Ohlala, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Avril ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'ai eu et ai encore beaucoup de mal à écrire. Mais hauts les coeurs ! Next Door Symphony est intégralement écrite, ce qui veut dire que l'épilogue paraîtra en novembre. Voire même le 31 octobre tant que j'y pense, un an pile après la première publication. Bref. Pour la logistique on verra, en tout cas on est reparti. La fic a subi énormément de modifications et de scènes coupées mais c'est pour le mieux, je crois, sinon on n'en aurait jamais vu la fin.

Merci pour vos reviews, follows, mises en favori, et votre soutien inconditionnel ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VIII

« Ne faites pas cette tête ! » glapit Gilbert devant l'expression effarée de Roderich. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Roderich cligna des yeux pendant qu'un ange semblait survoler la pièce et jeter entre eux un inconfortable et gênant silence. Son esprit était comme vide de toute pensée autre que salace depuis que Gilbert lui avait fait cette proposition scabreuse.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il soudain d'une voix sourde. « Pardonnez-moi. » rétorqua Roderich en tentant de garder sa bonne composition et un visage neutre. « Vous choisissez vos mots avec soin, c'est tout... »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous aviez en tête ? »

« Vous apprendre à jouer correctement. »

« Voilà qui est vexant. »

« Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas un modèle de diplomatie. »

« Bel euphémisme. » lança Roderich.

« Bref. J'accepte de vous aider. Mais ça se fera donc à ma façon, qu'elle vous plaise ou non. Vous aurez envie de m'écorcher vif, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je vous le garantis. Bien. Je vais devoir réfléchir un peu à mon programme didactique, mais nous pourrons commencer dans quelques jours. A présent je vais vous laisser, et... »

Alors que Gilbert prenait seul le chemin de la sortie, Roderich sortit de sa torpeur dans laquelle les mots du musicien l'avaient plongé, et l'arrêta d'une interjection.

« Hé ! Attendez ! Comment vous rétribuerai-je ? »

« Je ne veux pas d'argent, si c'est ce que vous avez en tête. »

« Alors je ne vous en demanderai pas, c'est simple. »

Voilà qui faisait plaisir au portefeuille de Roderich, toujours très près de son cœur.

« Bon. Puisque nous sommes d'accord... »

« J'ai autre chose à vous proposer. »

Gilbert refréna l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et fit volte-face pour pouvoir infliger à Roderich son regard perçant et quelque peu dédaigneux à l'égard de l'idée que l'Autrichien n'avait même pas encore exprimée.

« Vous venez en soirée et je me charge de vous nourrir. Selon toute vraisemblance, vous n'en avez pas l'habitude. »

Gilbert laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ces conditions, je m'incline. Bonne soirée, Roderich. »

oOo

Roderich n'y tenait plus. Excédé, il arrêta de jouer et demanda, impérieux :

« Gilbert, veuillez laisser ces livres en ordre. »

Ledit Gilbert, qui se tenait devant l'imposante bibliothèque de Roderich et en enlevait des livres par groupes de cinq ou six, se tourna vers lui avec une pile d'ouvrages entre les mains, un invisible sourire criant pourtant sa victoire.

« Vous vous êtes arrêté. » remarqua-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer quand vous videz ma bibliothèque sous mon nez pour la remplir à nouveau, seulement de façon anarchique. »

« C'est précisément le problème. Vous ne devez pas vous concentrer pour jouer. Ou du moins, pas sur ce que vous jouez. »

« Et je devrais me concentrer sur vous qui torturez mon sens de l'ordre ?! »

« Calmez-vous, Roderich. Ou plutôt non, ne vous calmez pas. Laissez sortir votre frustration à mon égard, extériorisez votre fureur. Mais tout en jouant. Pour ma part, je les remettrai en ordre exactement comme vous les voulez, mais seulement si vous ne vous arrêtez plus de jouer tant que je m'en occupe. »

« Vous êtes un démon. »

« Allons, comme si mon apparence ne vous avait pas mis sur la voie il y a longtemps déjà... »

A nouveau ce sourire qui semblait surgi d'un autre monde. Gilbert se retourna vers le meuble, Roderich détourna le regard en refrénant un frisson, et tenta à nouveau de jouer.

oOo

Ce jour-là Gilbert avait opté pour une méthode encore plus insupportable que le martyre de sa bibliothèque. Il avait résolu de parler, de ne pas s'arrêter de parler pendant que Roderich jouerait. C'était bien pénible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Roderich s'énervait sur les touches de son pauvre piano, pendant que Gilbert avait un mal fou à trouver de quoi parler -ce n'était pas son fort, fatalement. Il décida bien vite de saisir un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque de Roderich et celui-ci grinça des dents quand son mentor se mit à réinterpréter l' _Opéra de Quat' Sous_ à lui tout seul, avec voix différentes et chansons à l'appui.

Quand Roderich fut parvenu à la fin de son morceau -d'une traite, quel soulagement- Gilbert fit une pause dans la tirade de Mackie-le-surineur pour lui adresser quelques mots.

« Vous vous améliorez. »

Roderich porta une main à son cœur avec emphase et dramatisme.

« Voilà qui est touchant. »

Gilbert roula des yeux.

« C'est à vous de voir, Roderich. Votre concert de Noël, c'est la semaine prochaine. Moi, d'ici là, je peux retourner dans ma caverne sans problème. »

Roderich fit taire ses pensées sarcastiques sur le champ.

« Non, Gilbert. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de vous, et encore moins me débarrasser de vous. Je... J'en viens à apprécier d'avoir votre avis. Et votre compagnie. Et je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre nous rirons de cet entraînement spartiate. »

oOo

Gilbert avait réitéré la même méthode dans les jours qui avaient suivi, seulement, il avait peaufiné la technique. Il avait choisi un extrait de _Faust_ qu'il lisait à voix haute pendant que Roderich jouait, et répétait le même passage autant de fois que l'Autrichien s'exerçait. Ainsi, dans l'esprit de Roderich, la musicalité des mots étaient désormais calquée sur celle des notes produites par le piano, et ainsi, alors qu'il jouait, il associait le récit de Goethe au point de pouvoir se le répéter en jouant sans avoir besoin de Gilbert pour lui lire. Voilà qui serait bien pratique pour le concert de...

Du soir même, tiens. Comme le temps passe.

Gilbert était bien décidé à le laisser y aller sans filet, c'est à dire sans lui. Il estimait que désormais, avec les mots de _Faust_ ancré dans les méninges, il donnerait une prestation passable -pas d'éloges superflus avec Gilbert, bien évidemment. Mais Roderich espérait bien parvenir à le faire changer d'avis.

« Non. »

Bon, d'accord, c'était mal parti.

« Mais... »

« Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas. »

« Même pour moi ? »

« Encore moins pour vous. Vous en savez déjà trop sur moi. » sourit Gilbert, à moitié sérieux.

« Mais ce sera en soirée ! Pas de lumière du soleil. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et vous serez en coulisses ! Personne ne vous verra, je vous donne ma parole, et vous serez dans l'ombre. Complètement. »

« Vous pouvez me l'assurer ? »

« J'y veillerai personnellement. »

« Je ne sais pas, Roderich... Chaque déplacement est une épopée pour quelqu'un... Comme moi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'y rendre. »

« Et vous ne serez pas frustré de ne pas savoir comment j'ai joué ? »

A cette réplique, Gilbert ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans avoir produit le moindre son.

« Je serais vraiment heureux de vous avoir avec moi, Gilbert. » continua Roderich.

A nouveau la même mimique impuissante de la part de l'albinos. Il vida sa tasse de café d'un trait et sauta sur ses pieds, s'ébroua comme pour se débarrasser de cette faiblesse passagère et répliqua avec précipitation, comme pour en être quitte le plus vite possible :

« Bon, d'accord. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Vous êtes surtout un fieffé manipulateur. »

Parce que Roderich avait joué sur la corde sensible : pour une fois, quelqu'un voulait, requérait, avait besoin de sa présence. De lui. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Et peut-être bien que ça lui manquait, au fond. Malgré ses années de solitude, d'autarcie et de suffisance à l'égard du genre humain. C'était difficile de refuser l'appel d'un semblable quand ça vous aidait à vous sentir encore plus spécial et important que le commun des mortels.

« Je ne vous permets pas. » sourit Roderich.

« Venez me chercher quand ce sera l'heure. A ce soir. »

« A ce soir, Gilbert. »

L'albinos quitta l'appartement de Roderich avec des sentiments mitigés à l'encontre de la soirée à venir.

oOo

Les rues de Berlin étaient plongées dans l'obscurité de la soirée hivernale lorsque Roderich et Gilbert quittèrent l'immeuble en catimini ce soir-là. En vraie superstar incognito qu'il était, l'albinos portait un pull à capuche par-dessus une chemise, le capuchon bien évidemment rabattu sur ses mèches argentées, et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez -on ne savait jamais. Roderich pour sa part portait son costume de concert, qui incluait donc une queue de pie. Ils marchèrent dans un silence gêné jusqu'à l' _Universität_ , qui rayonnait de mille feux en cette nuit de gala. Gilbert se braqua. Comprenant sa détresse, Roderich leur fit faire le tour du bâtiment et ils rentrèrent par derrière, à l'abri des regards et de la lumière. Il installa Gilbert dans un coin sombre des coulisses où il promit de le rejoindre une fois ses obligations mondaines accomplies. Alors seulement le professeur Edelstein renoua avec la civilisation et se mit à saluer, avec un sourire faussement enjoué, directeur, élèves, collègues, invités et autres. Son calvaire commençait.

Pendant que les élèves de Feliks et les siens se préparaient à jouer, à la fois excités comme des puces et nerveux comme pas deux, Roderich retrouva Gilbert dans son coin et, ensemble, ils échangèrent leurs jugements et commentaires sur les prestations.

« Vous voyez, ce violoncelliste... »

« Feliks. »

« Peu importe. Hé bien, vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui. Il est tellement enjoué à la simple idée de jouer et d'offrir sa prestation que son jeu respire le naturel et est très agréable à suivre. »

« Hé bien pour ma part, je m'en remettrai entièrement à... »

« Moi. »

« Goethe. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire avant de terminer les phrases de l'autre de façon appropriée, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Enfin vint le tour de Roderich. Il sortit de l'ombre, s'avança sur la scène et dans la lumière, sous les acclamations du public. Il serra la main frêle mais déterminée de son élève, Lili Zwingli, qui avait quelques instants plus tôt offert une magnifique prestation, mais encore très scolaire. Après tout, elle n'en était qu'à son premier quadrimestre de cours. Les applaudissements se turent, Roderich salua, s'assit et régla son siège. Puis, alors qu'une tirade de Mephisto commençait dans sa tête, il commença à jouer et se laissa guider par le tragique du texte de Goethe, mais aussi, et il eut l'impression d'y perdre le nord, par le sourire étrange sur un visage à moitié dans l'ombre, à moitié dans la lumière qui ne perdait pas une miette de son interprétation. C'était comme si Ulysse jouait lui-même la mélodie qui le conduirait à s'échouer chez les sirènes, du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'eut Roderich. Mais le sourire de Gilbert ne tarissait pas, alors, il se disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. En réalité, Gilbert pensait avec satisfaction qu'il jouait désormais avec un naturel qui frisait l'insolence.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit sa prestation lorsque les dernières notes moururent, et Roderich, le rouge aux joues, dut bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été plus satisfait d'un concert, peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait si peu prêté attention à la technique, et tant joué avec le cœur et si peu avec la raison, qu'il ne pouvait estimer le degré de perfection ou d'imperfection qu'il décelait d'habitude.

Il ne s'éternisa pas sur la scène et rejoignit les ténèbres, Gilbert, et les coulisses avec empressement. Il y fut accueilli par un sourire narquois, satisfait, et un rien taquin.

« Alors ? » demanda Roderich.

« Alors, heureusement que nous avons préparé ce show ensemble. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire que vous étiez merveilleux. »

Roderich se sentit flatté par ce commentaire sincère et sans détour que lui adressait Gilbert, probablement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le papier. Il ressentit aussi une bouffée de fierté, et passa le reste de la soirée sur un petit nuage.

oOo

Quand la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement de Gilbert vers neuf heures du matin, il eut clairement envie de maudire l'entièreté de la terre et en particulier la communauté primitive de scientifiques qui avait eu l'audace d'un jour inventer le parlophone. Puis il se traîna à l'aveugle jusqu'au combiné -fréquenter Roderich avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui, pour qu'il se donne cette peine... Il maugréa :

« Allô ? »

« Gil. Il pleut des cordes et j'ai laissé mon parapluie à Munich. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'ouvrir ? »

C'était dit sur un ton sans appel qui laissait à peine place à l'interrogation, comme si l'intonation montante n'était là que pour la forme. Gilbert asséna le poing sur le bouton qui commandait à l'ouverture de la porte sans se poser plus de questions, bien qu'il eût complètement oublié ce rendez-vous inhabituel et pourtant prévu depuis des mois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme qui le dépassait largement par la carrure et la taille se présenta devant sa porte et y frappa quelques coups vigoureux, manquant d'assommer Gilbert lorsque le battant de bois se déroba sous sa poigne alors que le maître des lieux lui ouvrait. Le nouvel arrivant était blond, grand, carré, portait un long impair gris trempé, transportait une valise de cuir et avait un visage sévère, concentré, mais qui se fendit d'un mince sourire quand il se posa sur Gilbert. Toutefois, ce ne fut que de courte durée, puisqu'il remarqua bien vite que son frère n'avait pas spécialement bonne mine -il débarquait tôt, fallait-il le rappeler.

« Gil... Est-ce que tu manges ? »

« Oui, et plus que d'habitude depuis quelques semaines, _Herr_ _Doktor_. » répliqua Gilbert avec un soupir avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer et refermer la porte. « Quelles nouvelles de Munich ? »

« J'ai dû batailler avec _Mutti_ pour qu'elle ne monte pas dans la voiture avec moi. J'ai dû lui répéter mille fois que ma visite n'avait qu'un but professionnel. Tu leur manques, à tous les deux. »

« Hum. » Gilbert prit une pause pour réfléchir avec ostentation, puis décida : « J'irai peut-être les voir un de ces jours. »

« _Mein Gott_. Que nous vaut tant de magnanimité ? »

« N'exagère pas, Lud. Comment vont-ils ? »

« Bonne santé générale. Pour le moral, bha, tu sais. Les petits tracas quotidiens, comme nous tous. »

« Hum hum. »

« Tu as l'air ailleurs. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Comment vas-tu, toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux. »

« Je ne sais jamais si tu es sincère ou sarcastique quand tu dis quelque chose de positif. »

« Mais enfin, Lud ! » s'amusa le frère aîné. « Comme si j'étais parfois sarcastique... »

Ludwig haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, bon, d'accord. Mais cette fois, je suis sincère. J'ai, hum... Renoué avec une part restreinte de la civilisation. »

« Francis ne compte pas. »

« Non. Je parle de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« On commence l'examen et tu me racontes tout. »

Ludwig avait cette politesse qui donnait l'impression d'avoir le choix, alors qu'en fait c'était bel et bien une injonction. Gilbert s'installa sur son canapé pendant que Ludwig sortait tout le matériel d'ophtalmologie qu'il avait pu transporter dans sa lourde valise. Il ne consultait généralement qu'à Munich, mais depuis que son frère s'était exilé à Berlin, il faisait le trajet une voire deux fois par an pour assurer le suivi de ses soucis ophtalmologiques.

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, alors que son petit frère lui observait les rétines et tout le saint tremblement, Gilbert se mit à parler et à gazouiller, il lui raconta tout, de A à Z, au sujet de Roderich et de leurs passions communes, et des entraînements et du concert de la veille. Ludwig, comme à son accoutumée, écouta attentivement, sans jugement.

« Et hier soir, il m'a vraiment bluffé. Je veux dire, il l'a vraiment fait ! Il a joué d'une façon magnifique et je pouvais voir sur ses lèvres qu'il répétait Goethe, tu vois, et je me suis senti super fier. _Verdammt_ , vraiment trop fier... »

Son regard s'assombrit et il se tut alors que son visage se fermait.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Gil ? » demanda Ludwig, à qui tout cela n'avait pas échappé.

« Hé bien... C'est juste que... Hier... Comme même moi je l'ai admiré... Il a dû plaire à plein d'autres, et à lui-même. En un sens, je lui ai donné les clefs de la perfection et maintenant il... Il va jouer des dizaines de concerts avec plaisir. Devant des milliers de personnes. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'auras plus rien que pour toi et que c'est ça qui te rend triste ? »

Gilbert médita un moment sur ces paroles et puis, contrit, lâcha :

« Ouais... Ouais, je suppose que c'est ça. Mais, le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais été triste que quelqu'un s'éloigne de moi, tu vois ? Et ça, c'est une nouveauté qui me... Qui me fait un peu peur. »

* * *

Traductions

Herr Doktor : façon dont on s'adresse aux médecins en allemand

Mutti : maman (allemand)

Meine Gott : mon dieu (allemand)

Verdammnt : juron allemand

Notes

 _L'Opéra de Quat' Sous_ a été écrit dans les années 20 par Bertolt Brecht. Mackie-le-surineur en est un personnage. Il raconte l'histoire de voyous de Londres à renforts de chansons et de surnoms à rallonge.

 _Faust_ est une pièce de théâtre de Goethe.

Ludwig était le caméo du mois ;)

"Comme le temps passe." Ahahahahahah bha oui tiens...

A dans un mois pour le chapitre 9 !


	9. Chapitre 9

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

On se retrouve donc aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de NDS, woohoo ! Il reste toutefois l'épilogue, qui sera publié pendant la semaine de Toussaint si tout va bien, au plus tard le 15 novembre.

Réponse à la review de **Guest** (18 septembre) : merci pour ta review et ta fidélité à l'histoire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et la fin...

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm12ekuh7C5NTRhu_7KK3fbh

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IX

« Et ce film sur lequel tu travailles ? Tu ne peux pas lui trouver un rôle à jouer dans la composition... Pour le garder près de toi encore un peu ? »

Ludwig sortait de ces brillantes idées, parfois, et sur le ton de l'évidence la plus monocorde pour couronner le tout. Si bien que Gilbert ne saisit pas l'excellence de la suggestion, sur le moment.

« Il n'y connaît rien et je travaille seul. »

Ludwig connaissait l'orgueil et le caractère obstiné de son frère aîné, aussi n'insista-t-il pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était qu'une suggestion et, en ce qui concernait l'ophtalmologue, peu lui importait que Gilbert la suive ou pas : il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment espéré être écouté de son frère, qui ne prenait plus d'ordre de personne quant à la façon de mener sa vie depuis longtemps déjà. Et Gilbert avait un sens mélodramatique presque risible qui le forçait à se faire souffrir. Certes, il pouvait lui arriver des tuiles -son albinisme pour commencer- mais au lieu de prendre le contre-pied et de profiter de la liberté que cela lui laissait tout de même, il préférait rester cloîtré chez lui comme si la moindre sortie le condamnait à mort. C'était certes contraignant, mais il y aurait eu moyen de ne pas vivre en ermite toute sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas la façon dont Gilbert avait choisi de vivre. De la même manière, s'il était persuadé que son chemin et celui de Roderich devaient se séparer, ainsi soit-il : il était désormais disposé à broyer autant, si ce n'était plus, de noir que la nouvelle le lui permettrait, en véritable _drama queen_ professionnelle qu'il était. Enfin, voilà qui ne rentrait pas dans le diagnostic médical officiel et qui relevait plus des nombreuses observations menées par un petit frère sur l'étrange sujet qu'était l'aîné, et sur plusieurs années.

« Bon. Ta correction est toujours adéquate. Tout a l'air assez stationnaire, c'est une bonne chose. Continue à prendre toutes les mesures de protection nécessaires. Les superflues sont toujours superflues. »

« Tu m'incites à sortir ? »

« Tu sais, il y a ce dicton qui dit que personne n'aime la lumière autant que l'aveugle. »

« Et ? »

« Et tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, on dirait. »

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Pas _tout à fait_. » rectifia un Ludwig presque aussi diplomate que son frangin en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Luddy, comme toujours. » railla l'aîné des frères Beilschmidt.

oOo

Il était trois heures du matin et, chose étrange et inhabituelle, l'appartement de Gilbert était plongé dans le silence. Il ne dormait pas, pourtant. La lumière indirecte était allumée et il était assis à son bureau encombré, occupé à lire et relire le script du film de Natalya Arlovskaya avec attention. Les scènes de suspens intense abondaient, et à chaque fois qu'il les lisait et les imaginait dans son esprit, une musique se mêlaient aux images dans sa tête, une musique qu'il avait déjà entendue, mais pas composée, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à replacer. C'était terriblement frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que c'était, mais la mélodie lancinante s'imposait à lui et bloquait toute idée d'autre fond sonore. Où était-il allé chercher ces notes si elles n'étaient pas de lui... ?

Il en était à sa quatrième lecture lorsque l'évidence le frappa. C'était la composition de Roderich, celle qu'il avait améliorée. Sauf qu'elle s'accordait à merveille avec l'intrigue et l'atmosphère du film telle qu'elle était, dans sa version originale, telle que Roderich l'avait imaginée, et non telle que Gilbert l'avait refaçonnée. C'était embêtant. Il ne pouvait pas voler la composition de Roderich pour la mettre dans le film, et pourtant c'était la plus parfaite des symphonies pour accompagner l'action. Bon. Gilbert n'avait plus qu'à abandonner le projet. Quoiqu'il produirait, il serait frustré car rien n'égalerait l'adéquation entre le film d'Arlovskaya et un fond sonore qui n'était pas le sien.

A moins que...

 _« Et ce film sur lequel tu travailles ? Tu ne peux pas lui trouver un rôle à jouer dans la composition... Pour le garder près de toi encore un peu ? »_

Son frère lui avait soufflé la solution avant même que le problème ne survienne. Voilà ! Il n'avait qu'à demander à Roderich de collaborer sur la BO du film. Avec un peu de chance, il aimerait ça mieux que les concerts. Enfin, il fallait que Gilbert calme ses ardeurs... Ce n'était pas dit que Roderich accepterait, il faudrait peut-être le convaincre. Néanmoins, et c'était tellement bizarre que ça n'effleura même pas l'esprit de l'albinos, il était terriblement excité à l'idée de collaborer avec l'Autrichien. Après tout, pourquoi refuserait-il ? Il s'était plaint plusieurs fois de ne pas avoir de véritable expérience de la composition et regrettait de n'être pas compositeur mais concertiste. Si Gilbert lui offrait l'occasion sur un plateau d'argent, c'était tout bon, non ?

Gilbert sourit pour lui même dans le vide et dans le noir. Ludwig Beilschmidt était un génie. Mais bon, ça devait être génétique.

oOo

Quand Gilbert commença à tambouriner à sa porte en pleine nuit, et le réveilla par conséquent, Roderich fut très ennuyé et s'énerva pour de bon. En ouvrant la porte dans son peignoir, et découvrant le fauteur de troubles surexcité, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il manqua d'exploser sur le palier. Fort heureusement, l'Autrichien était un _gentleman_ et son sens des convenances lui rappela de faire entrer Gilbert et puis, alors seulement, de claquer la porte et de le gratifier d'un regard noir et d'une flopée d'insultes -certes, dans le cas de Roderich, il s'agissait plutôt de reproches sans trop de gravité qu'une série de vulgarités.

Pour sa part, Gilbert était confus. Il avait complètement oublié le paramètre de l'heure. Pour lui, c'était tellement naturel d'être réveillé et fonctionnel à trois heures...

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était suffisamment rare de recevoir des excuses de Gilbert Beilschmidt pour que Roderich s'arrête dans ses invectives et reste bouche bée, mais silencieux.

« En fait je suis venu vous demander de l'aide. »

C'était de plus en plus étrange et Roderich ouvrit encore un peu plus la bouche à mesure qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Quand Gilbert eut terminé de lui exposer ses petits problèmes de compositeur, l'Autrichien était de nouveau parfaitement calme et complètement inconscient de ses cheveux défaits et ébouriffés ainsi que de son pyjama de papy et de sa robe de chambre.

« Vous voulez bien m'aider avec ce film ? »

« Et comment. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Vous vouliez vraiment que je dise non ? »

« On... On s'y met demain ? »

« Entendu. »

Aussi désemparé et positivement surpris qu'un adolescent qui vient de décrocher son premier rendez-vous avec la personne qu'il aime depuis des mois, Gilbert se tordit les mains et bégaya, ravi :

« Super... A-Alors à demain... Bo-bonne nuit, Roderich ! »

Et tel la tornade dévastatrice qu'il était, il quitta l'appartement de son voisin sur un petit nuage et très soudainement, laissant un Roderich attendri et rougeoyant hébété au milieu de son appartement. Il allait travailler avec Gilbert Beilschmidt qui avait trouvé sa composition -la sienne et non ses améliorations- _parfaite_ pour ce qu'il recherchait. Si jusqu'à présent, cette collaboration semblait paradisiaque au vu de l'enthousiasme de Gilbert, Roderich ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui tuerait l'autre le premier.

oOo

Roderich avait trouvé le script du film -annoté par les soins de Gilbert de remarques et idées musicales- sous sa porte le lendemain matin, bien peu d'heures après leur discussion par trop matinale. Il l'avait lu en prenant son petit-déjeuner, avec ses céréales et son café -il n'était _pas_ un adolescent, merci bien- et bien qu'il se demandait combien d'années de thérapie seraient nécessaires à Natalya Arlovskaya au vu des idées farfelues et macabres contenues dans son film, il devait bien avouer qu'il était terriblement excité à l'idée de travailler sur un tel projet, et surtout, avec Gilbert. Ce serait une première : il lui rendrait non seulement la pareille pour son aide concernant le concert, mais en plus se mettrait vraiment à la composition dans un but professionnel, voilà qui était merveilleux, nouveau, et prometteur. Il envoya un message à Gilbert pour le remercier de lui avoir transmis le script et pour lui indiquer l'heure du rendez-vous chez lui, ainsi que ce qu'il prévoyait pour le repas du soir. A sa grande surprise, l'albinos lui répondit par ce message :

 _« Étant donné que je dispose de plus d'instruments dans mon appartement ce serait préférable que ce soit vous qui veniez. »_

 _« Chez vous ? oO »_

 _« Bha oui... »_

 _« Ok. Je prendrai mes Tupperware :) »_

Ainsi, à vingt heures, heure convenue, Roderich se présenta devant la porte de Gilbert avec deux boîtes encore chaudes de coq au vin qu'il avait préparé tout l'après-midi. Il ajusta sa chemise et inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte quelques coups brefs. Sans faire un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, Gilbert vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonsoir. »

« Salut. » répliqua l'albinos nonchalamment.

Il fit signe à Roderich de le suivre à l'intérieur, et l'Autrichien découvrit un logis dépouillé, du nécessaire comme du superflu, et surtout plongé dans une pénombre quasi totale. Les volets étaient fermés, les rideaux opaques tirés. Seules quelques lampes, disséminées ici et là, produisaient une lumière dirigée vers les murs pour être réverbérée vers la pièce avec moins d'intensité et, ainsi, moins agresser les yeux si fragiles de l'habitant. Ce n'était pas très propre, il fallait le dire, mais il s'attendait à pire connaissant la négligence de Gilbert à à peu près tous les sujets possibles. Il découvrit aussi les nombreux instruments dont disposait l'albinos, le piano qu'il connaissait déjà, le luth, la batterie, la guitare, une basse, entre autres. Il y avait aussi, dans cet espace dédié à la musique, des appareils d'enregistrement d'une technologie dépassée, probablement, mais dont Roderich ne douta pas que Gilbert utilisait encore.

Le professeur de musique suivit les injonctions de Gilbert et se retrouva assis dans un fauteuil un rien défoncé de l'espace central qui servait de salon. Il déposa ses Tupperware sur la table basse et Gilbert alla chercher des couverts à la cuisine, ils se mirent ensuite à manger à même le plat tout en partageant leurs idées. Ils étaient au moins aussi motivés et surexcités l'un que l'autre, et à mesure qu'ils discutaient, Gilbert se rassurait : il avait fait le bon choix en proposant à Roderich de collaborer. Ce dernier, pour sa part, venait à penser que, finalement, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de mort ce soir ni au cours de leur travail commun.

« Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose à ma composition pour qu'elle corresponde vraiment à ce passage précis. » remarqua Roderich deux heures après leurs débuts.

« Vous ne serez jamais satisfait à 100% de vos œuvres, croyez-moi, c'est normal. »

« Je sais, mais au-delà de ça... Je trouve le piano trop doux et conventionnel. C'est un moment d'angoisse totale, rappelez-vous. »

« Hum hum... »

« Je pense qu'il faudrait jouer le morceau à l'orgue. »

« ... »

« ... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Je pense que vous êtes fait pour ce job. » lâcha Gilbert à mi-voix, admiratif, impressionné et terriblement séduit par l'idée.

Il avait l'impression de travailler avec une élongation de son esprit prête à le remettre sur le droit chemin lorsqu'il s'égarait. Et aussi surprenant que ce soit venant de lui, misanthrope introverti, il devait bien avouer que parce que c'était Roderich, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait vraiment ça, même. La présence de l'Autrichien le réchauffait de l'intérieur, lui qui était habitué à la froideur de la solitude. Et il avait l'impression que Roderich retirait le meilleur de lui-même, ne le jugeait pas pour ses défauts et acceptait ses qualités. Gilbert ne se rappelait pas avoir rencontré une telle personne auparavant. Il aimait la vie et la lumière que Roderich amenait dans sa vie avec lui. Peut-être que ça ne durerait pas. Peut-être que Roderich se lasserait de lui, comme les précédents. Peut-être qu'une fois leur collaboration finie, Roderich s'en irait et reprendrait sa carrière de concertiste et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Peut-être... Mais même si ce n'était que pour cette nuit, quelques jours, une semaine ou un mois, Gilbert chérirait chaque instant partagé. Et si après, tout ça ne devait devenir que des souvenirs heureux laissant un arrière-goût aigre-doux... Ainsi soit-il. Il l'accepterait avec sa mélancolie habituelle et prétendrait qu'il n'était pas atteint, comme par tout le reste. Mais cette fois il saurait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

 _Scheisse_ , et lui qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments...

oOo

Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Plus ils avançaient dans l'élaboration de la bande originale, plus ils testaient des musiques et des mélodies, et plus ils se retrouvaient dans un état d'exaltation commune qui leur faisait tout oublier : le temps, leur coq au vin, leur fatigue, leur distance. Ils étaient passé au whisky et au café pour rester éveillés, échangeaient des rires de maniaques et, pour être honnête, ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés de leur vie.

Il était sept heures du matin quand l'alarme de Roderich se mit à sonner de façon peu harmonieuse -une alerte particulièrement dérangeante qu'il laissait enclenchée tous les jours de la semaine au cas où il traînait trop à la salle de bains et risquait d'être en retard en cours. Après un instant de flottement silencieux, Roderich se décomposa.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Gilbert, mains sur les oreilles.

« Un rappel pour que je ne sois pas en retard en cours. »

« Vous êtes esclave de cette chose... »

Roderich ne l'écoutait plus, il s'affairait déjà à rassembler ses affaires, éparpillées un peu partout dans l'appartement à mesure qu'ils travaillaient et qu'il s'était mis à l'aise : sa cravate, son blazer, ses chaussures.

« Je ne serai pas long ! » assura Roderich en revenant près du piano, où était installé l'albinos. « Je reviens dans deux heures. Dormez un peu. A tout à l'heure. »

Et sans y réfléchir, parce que cela sembla si naturel sur le moment, il déposa à la hâte ses lèvres douces sur celles de Gilbert, puis disparut de l'appartement suffisamment rapidement pour que Gilbert n'ait pas encore enregistré le fait que, oui, Roderich l'avait embrassé, et surtout, que ça le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

Je n'ai rien à ajouter pour cette fois, on se retrouve bientôt !


	10. Epilogue

Bien le bonjour, Happy Halloween !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Et nous voilà réunis un an exactement après la parution du premier chapitre de NDS, pour son épilogue ! Ca a pris outrageusement longtemps pour une fic de si petite envergure, mais bon. Pardonnez-moi.

Pour ma part je voudrais vous remercier, vous qui avez suivi/aimé/commenté cette fic malgré les aléas de la publication. Votre fidélité et votre soutien inconditionnels font chaud au cœur! J'espère que vous aimerez cet épilogue et qu'il conclura cette histoire à votre satisfaction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épilogue

 _Berlinale 2019_

Comme à l'accoutumée, la Berlinale était un événement international couvert par de nombreuses chaînes nationales étrangères et énormément de journalistes, critiques, experts ou, en tout cas, connaisseurs revendiqués, y assistaient. Quant à Roderich, c'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait. Il n'était pas spécialement un amateur de cinéma et, puisqu'il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en Autriche, il n'avait pas jugé bon de faire le déplacement jusqu'à Berlin pour ce festival. Aussi fut-il très surpris, lorsqu'il descendit d'une voiture de luxe à la suite de Natalya Arlovskaya, de voir autant de journalistes, photographes, cameramans massés sur _Potsdamer Platz_ pour assister à l'arrivée des célébrités sur le tapis rouge. Roderich, justement, ne s'était jamais senti comme une célébrité et fut dès lors immédiatement mal à l'aise. Natalya, qui marchait à ses côtés, remarqua qu'il était tendu et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

La collaboration entre Gilbert, Roderich et la jeune réalisatrice avait été un succès. A eux deux, les musiciens avaient fait des propositions de composition qui avaient su charmer la réalisatrice et, avec quelques aiguillages de sa part, ils avaient pu rendre à la perfection l'atmosphère qu'elle voulait pour son drame. Cela avait donné naissance à un grand respect entre les différents artistes impliqués dans la bande originale du film. Vu le caractère des trois intéressés, il était difficile de dire qu'ils étaient « amis », mais ils s'en approchaient. Aussi Natalya glissa-t-elle à Roderich :

« Ne souriez pas si vous n'en avez pas envie. Ça ne vous rendra que plus mal à l'aise de donner des sourires forcés. »

Roderich choisit de suivre son conseil, et remarqua qu'elle-même gardait un visage de marbre -comme à l'accoutumée- alors qu'elle progressait sur le tapis rouge. Les hôtes de la soirée, qui les accueillirent avec micros et questions avant leur entrée dans le bâtiment principal, sautèrent sur Natalya et commencèrent à la bombarder de questions, avides de réponses de la part de cette habituée de la Berlinale qui, il fallait le dire, était un peu leur emblème ces dernières années puisqu'elle choisissait d'y présenter ses productions en avant-première plutôt que d'attendre Cannes ou d'autres festivals de cinéma.

Suivaient les deux têtes d'affiche du film, des acteurs fétiches de Natalya qui les avait déjà réunis dans différents films. Roderich, pour sa part, recevait les regards intrigués du public, des journalistes et des célébrités présentes, car il n'était pour ainsi dire qu'un inconnu. Il fallait être averti dans le monde musical pour le connaître, au vu de sa carrière restreinte de concertiste, et en tant que compositeur, c'était sa première sortie -la première d'une longue série puisque, dans l'intervalle, il avait planché avec Gilbert sur différents projets soumis par divers réalisateurs et qui commençaient à voir le jour et, surtout, les salles de cinéma.

« On ne reconnaît pas ce personnage mystérieux qui vous accompagne ! » remarqua l'hôte qui accaparait Natalya avec cette emphase superflue et ridicule des présentateurs.

Le cameraman qui l'accompagnait braqua son engin sur Roderich qui eut instantanément l'impression de rougir outrageusement. Fort heureusement, Natalya vint à son secours avec son froid naturel très professionnel. Elle l'amena par le bras à ses côtés et le présenta :

« Roderich Edelstein. C'est à lui qu'on doit en partie la bande originale du film, qui vous allez le voir, est exceptionnelle ! »

« Mais, alors... ? Roderich Edelstein ne ferait-il qu'un avec Hohenzollern, le compositeur énigmatique que nul ne connaît personnellement ? »

L'expression employée par la présentatrice en toute innocence fit sourire Roderich et lui arracha un rictus narquois. Oh oui, il y avait bien des cas où « il ne faisait qu'un » avec Hohenzollern. Toutefois ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs identités qui, elles, restaient bel et bien distinctes.

« Non, Hohenzollern est celui qui m'a initié à la composition, et le véritable cerveau de nos opérations. Il me qualifie souvent de prolongation de son esprit. » répondit Roderich qui, dès qu'on parlait de Gilbert, ne se forçait plus du tout pour sourire.

Malicieuse, la présentatrice sourit :

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas compter sur vous pour nous divulguer son identité ? »

« Oh, certainement pas ! »

« Alors vous pouvez peut-être nous dire ce qui le pousse à rester dans l'anonymat au lieu de conquérir la renommée qu'il mérite ? A la Berlinale, on aime beaucoup son travail. » confessa-t-elle.

Roderich eut une pensée à peine émue pour ses carrières avortées de concertiste et de professeur de musique.

« Je crois que le véritable talent n'a pas besoin d'être reconnu. Tu fais ton truc parce que c'est ton truc. Le véritable talent, c'est ça. C'est comprendre ce qu'est notre raison de vivre et de l'accepter, telle qu'elle est, peu importe ce qu'elle est, peu importe les sacrifices qu'elle demande. Et l'offrir. Et si ça finit par plaire, tant mieux, mais il ne faut rien attendre en retour que le bonheur de faire ce pour quoi on est fait et vivre de la façon qui nous convient le mieux. Quand on y parvient, vous savez... La renommée c'est la dernière chose qu'on attend. »

oOo

Gilbert passait une soirée seul dans son appartement mais ne se sentait pas seul. Il ne se sentait jamais seul, mais ces deux dernières années lui avaient appris qu'il ne dédaignait pas tant que ça de partager son temps d'existence avec quelqu'un. Devant sa télévision archaïque qui renvoyait une image atroce, assis en tailleur sur son canapé, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez bien qu'il fit déjà noir dehors et qu'aucune lampe ne soit allumée dans son logis, Gilbert souriait dans le noir, à la pénombre, à l'obscurité, et surtout à l'écran. Ou plutôt, à l'image de la personne à l'écran. Roderich. Son pupille était en chaîne nationale, à la Berlinale, rien que ça ! Même Gilbert savait que c'était quelque chose.

Voir Roderich là, à l'écran, face à lui mais surtout l'entendre débiter les conclusions qu'il avait lui-même tirées à force de fréquenter Gilbert, ça le rendait incroyablement heureux. Enfin, il avait l'impression d'être compris, mais bien plus que ça, accepté tel qu'il était. Roderich avait considérablement changé sa vie au cours des deux dernières années. Ils travaillaient ensemble et vivaient plus ou moins ensemble, bien qu'ils gardaient leur appartement respectif : ils allaient tantôt dans l'un, tantôt dans l'autre, et ça leur laissait un espace d'expérimentation musicale propre à chacun. Gilbert avait rendu Roderich heureux dans la mesure où il l'avait mis sur une voie professionnelle qui l'enchantait et lui offrait bien plus d'opportunités et de plaisir que d'enseigner. Roderich avait rendu Gilbert heureux par tout le reste, par tous les progrès psychologiques qu'il avait faits.

Et, dans des moments comme celui-là, Gilbert était tout de même content d'avoir accordé une chance à l'humanité et de ne pas avoir repoussé Roderich. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'obscurité et s'y était complu, il ne voudrait plus jamais, pour rien au monde, que les ténèbres qui l'environnaient gagnent son cœur à nouveau. Oh non. Il était bien trop heureux d'avoir répondu à l'appel de la lumière quand Roderich était entré dans sa vie.

* * *

Fin

* * *

J'ai laissé mon carnet à éditions dans mon autre chez moi donc je suppose qu'il faudra se passer de remarques et de traductions... Qui ne m'ont pas l'air nécessaires pour ce chapitre de toute façon.

J'attends vos reviews bien entendu, encore merci ! Et, promis, on se retrouve bientôt sur d'autres projets ;)

Bis später,

Niniel.


End file.
